Hidden Feelings (Re-upload)
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Izzy starts a GSA to help spread tolerance because of the death of his love. But as things go on he finds not everything is what it seems, and almost everyone involved is effected. Taito, Izzy/Willis, Daikeru. Izzy and Tai are the main characters. Yaoi
1. Introduction To Izzy

Well, since I deleted the stories with lemons in it a year or so ago, I kept meaning to re-upload this. Really... I should have just edited that chapter because it was just one scene of one chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

(I am going to keep the original authors notes except the last couple chapters where it says "Sorry it took so long")

Introduction To Izzy

Okay, so this is my failed Nano. Though I didn't make it to the goal, I still think this is an amazing story, and I think I will just keep updating every couple of days, and by the time I get to updating past what I have, I should be done with it!

Disclamer: I don't own digimon!

Note about this chapter: There is the mention of a suicide... but... you'll find out next chapter, things arn't quite what they seem. I hate to spoil that, but I just wanted to explain why there wasn't a warning.

Chapter 1: Introduction to Izzy

The car drove through the busy streets of Tokyo. It had started out being a very nice day, and a man was taking his wife and newborn son to get some some shopping. A young married couple was out on the town with their brand new baby boy. They were having such a wonderful day out.

Besides being young, in love, with a new child, and in love, they were also celebrating. The man, Toya Izumi, had just been given a promotion, for a new section of their business, to try and help people.

"It's such a beautiful day!" The woman had said earlier. The man smiled. "Everyday in my life is beautiful as long as I have you and Izzy. And thanks to the development I made with the company, the would will be a better place by the time he is an adult.

The woman smiled at the compliment, as they drove off to to the store. They went and bought a few items of clothes for each other and then they took Izzy over to the toy's.

"Honey?" The woman said questioningly. "He's a newborn, He's way too young for toys."

He smiled nodding. "I know, I agree. But I just think this is a cute little thing." He said as he held out a small stuffed animal of a cat.

She blinked. "He's too young to have that."

"I know, but if we keep it, when he's older, wouldn't it be so cool to say, 'Hey Izzy, we bought that when you were just a few days old!'"

His wife smiled. "That actually does sound pretty cool, let's do it!" And so they bought it for him.

When they got back outside, they noticed dark clouds coming. "I thought it was supposed to stay clear all day today?"

He shrugged. "Oh well. It's time to go home anyway."

It seemed as they were driving right into the storm. Rain was falling, lightning was flashing, they had to get home.

But they never made it.

A car swerved in front of them, and because of the rain, he couldn't break fast enough. The car crashed pretty bad, and the couple was killed on impact. The baby however, was just fine. The hospital looked up relatives to see if anyone wanted to adopt him. It was the next day before they went to find them, and they hoped that they would in fact want to take care of him. If not, he would have to be given to a foster home. They finally found their closest living relatives, Masami and Yoshie Izumi, a cousin of the baby's father. So they took the baby to their house and knocked on the door. Masami came to the door.

"Yes?"

The police officer took his hat off. "I'm sorry to tell you but... your cousin and his wife are dead. They were hit by a car."

Masami wasn't that close with his cousin, but he was still upset. His cousin was the only family he had. Yet he wondered why the officer was there, he was sure that it wasn't the police's job to notify family. He swallowed the lump he had growing in his throat and spoke as calmly as he could.

"Th-Thank you for telling me." He said, trying not to be too emotional. The police officer nodded, and continued. "There's something else." The officer said, "I'm sure you are aware they just had a baby?"

Masami blinked. He knew that his cousin wasn't that close with him, they had too many differences in opinion, but he couldn't believe he never told him he was having a baby. But then he realized he couldn't talk, he hadn't told him about his wife being pregnant, or...

"No, he didn't tell me that. Is the baby okay?"

The officer smiled. "I don't know how, but yes, he's perfectly fine. But, since his parents are dead... you are the only family he has left, so, I need to ask, would you have any interest in adopting him? If not, he will go to foster care."

He thought about it. "Could you give me a little time? I need to talk this over with my wife."

He nodded. "Sure. Just let us know. In the mean time, would you like to take him? If not, he would just have to stay in a hospital crib until you decide."

Masami shook his head. "No, I'll take him now. That way I'll know he'll be safe."

The officer nodded and offered him a card with a number on it where they could reach him, and they brought in the bags of things bought in the store that day, and the baby's bag of food and diapers.

As the officer was about to leave, Masami called out to him.

"Sir? What is the baby's name?"

"Koushiro." he said, "But it said on his birth certificate they planned on calling him 'Izzy.'"

With that the officer left, and Masami waited for his wife to get home. He looked at the baby and smiled. "Hi Izzy. I'm your uncle. Well... I might end up being your dad... but for now I'm your uncle." Big black eyes looked up at him studying.

Masami started looking through the stuff that was bought in the store. He saw some clothes for Izzy, and some clothes that must have been meant for his cousin and his wife. Then he saw it. A tiny stuffed animal cat. He smiled at it. "One day, when he hears this story, he will know the last thing you did was buy him something to give him comfort."

When his wife came home she had mixed emotions about weather or not to take the baby.

"I mean... the doctor said I can't have any kids... so this could be a good chance... but... after losing our baby... I just don't know if I'm ready."

The man hugged his wife. "I understand. I feel the same way, but who knows if we will ever get a chance like this again. And this time, he may not be ours, be he IS family. I say we take him."

His wife nodded. "I know you're right. We'll love him like he is our own."

And so the they decided to adopt the boy.

8 years later...

On a cold night, Izzy had a scary dream. It was so scary it caused him to wake up in the middle of the night. He awoke cuddling the stuffed animal cat his real parent's had bought him. He didn't know why, but he never wanted to be very far from that cat. He was pretty shook up from the dream, so he went to go find his parents. They were sitting in the living room, talking. He was just about to speak, when he heard his name. He decided to listen in.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Yoshie asked.

"I think he's still too young. He needs a few more years."

"But what if he finds out from someone else? Wouldn't he hate us for keeping it a secret?"

Masami smiled. "No one else knows, though. No one would be able to tell him he was adopted."

Izzy's eyes went wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Adopted? Him? He stepped back slowly, until finally deciding to retreat to his room. He laid in bed crying and cuddling the stuffed cat because of what he had heard.

After a while, his parents heard the crying, and they came in to see him.

"What's wrong, honey?" Yoshie asked.

Izzy stared at her not knowing what to say. This person may not have been his mother, but she obviously loved him, and he loved her. He couldn't bring himself to say anything about what he had heard.

"I-I... Had a bad dream." He said, even though by now, the bad dream was a distant memory. The bad dream was now knowing he had been lied to, a concept he didn't like much.

After that night, Izzy spent a lot more time on the family computer than he had before. He would spend endless hours studying things about the computer, how it worked, and how to fix things, and that's how he spent the next couple of years. He spent so much time working on it, that they got him his own laptop for Christmas when he was 10.

His schoolwork never suffered because of his computer obsession. If anything, it helped. He always got straight A's. The only thing that suffered, was his social life. Finding out his parent's had been lying to him had made him more reserved, and at recess, instead of playing, he would read a book. Later in the year, a kid joined the school, in his grade, named Willis. He and Willis became fast friends, bonding over their computer knowledge. It was good having a friend for once, someone who he could talk to about computers, and things like that.

When he turned 11, his parents finally decided to tell him about his parents.

"I already know." He said. His parent's were shocked. Izzy continued to tell the story of how he had gotten up that night and heard what they were talking about.

Yoshie hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I hope you don't hate us."

Izzy shook his head. "I know now, you just wanted to protect me. At the time I was really upset, but I understand now."

Yoshie nodded. Then they told them the story of the car crash, the baby they had lost, and the stuffed cat. Izzy touched the stuffed cat that sat right beside him.

"My real parent's got me this then?"

They nodded. We've always found it funny, how through all the toys you had when you were little, that is the one you stuck with. It's almost like somehow you knew."

Izzy stared at the stuffed animal. "I think from now on I'm going to call this cat Felix."

His parents looked at him in confusion. "What kind of a name is Felix?"

"Felix is Latin for 'The Lucky One'. I figure I was lucky for surviving that crash, and for getting such wonderful parent's to watch over me."

They hugged, and they all knew everything would be fine between them.

When Izzy turned 13, they decided to trust him to stay home alone by himself. His parent's had left to go have dinner, and he sat on his couch just flipping through the channels, when he came across a porno. He had never seen porn before, nor did he want to. He thought the idea of porn was completely gross. Yet he couldn't help looking at the woman on the screen, for just a moment.

"I don't get it..." he said out loud. "I thought this was supposed to attract men, and that I should be tempted to watch... but I'm not."

He quickly changed the channel wondering why he wasn't at all interested in the image of a naked woman. He brushed it off as thinking maybe he was just too young, and didn't think about it again.

A year passed. It was fall and it came time for a school dance. Izzy wasn't one for social events, but Willis begged him to go. So he reluctantly gave in.

The dance was actually kind of decent. Izzy had some fun, dancing by himself, but suddenly he realized he hadn't seen Willis in a while. He looked all around until he found him in a corner, crying.

Izzy ran up to him. "What's wrong, Willis?" Izzy asked.

"No one will dance with me!" Izzy sighed seeing his best friend like this. Then suddenly, for a split second, Izzy had the strangest feeling. He wanted nothing more than to take Willis in his arms and say, "I'll dance with you." But before he did it, he realized how stupid it was, and didn't go through with it. But then he started wondering why he had that thought in the first place. He was suddenly reminded of the night when he saw the porno, that he wanted nothing to do with. He suddenly wondered to himself... 'Am I gay?'

Soon he turned 15, and he started to notice things about guys. While girls... they were just not the slightest bit interesting to him. He was starting to have a crush on Willis. He hated to admit that, and he knew there was no way Willis could feel the same way, but he couldn't help it. It was the way he felt. Things went on like that for almost two years.

Late in the school year, of Izzy and Willis' 10TH grade year, Willis made a big mistake.

In the cafeteria at lunch, Willis looked over at Izzy. "Hey um... can we talk about something after school?"

Izzy nodded. "Of course we can, any time, any where, but why not now?"

"I want to wait till we're alone. It's private and It's really importiant."

Unfortunately, someone had been walking by, and heard this. The guy decided to make fun of him.

"Oooh, want to talk when you're alone do you? Sounds like some faggot wants to confess his love."

"SHUT UP!" Izzy said, slamming his hands on the table. "That's NOT what this is about. GROW UP."

Izzy noticed Willis look down, and couldn't help wonder if that really was what was going on. He was sure he was having some sort of feelings for Willis, but he wasn't prepared to do anything about it quite yet. It would take some time to think about everything.

The kid left, and Izzy put his hand on Willis' shoulder. "It will be okay." he said with a wink and a smile. Willis half-smiled back, unsure of what to say.

"We'll still meet." Izzy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

And so the school day dragged on slowly, but finally the time came for their meeting. They sat on a bench in front of some woods. Willis stared nervously, wondering how to phrase this.

"Izzy, I um... I don't think I'm attracted to girls."

Izzy sighed, knowing it was time to come clean as well. "I don't think I do either."

"You mean...?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm gay."

Willis smiled. "I know I am."

Izzy smiled. "Wow. It feels great to be able to tell someone."

Izzy knew what Willis was going to say next, and Izzy didn't know how to respond.

"Izzy, I think... I want to go out with you."

"Willis I..." He sighed. "I-"

Before Izzy had a chance to finish, there were voices behind them.

"FAGGOTS!"

They jumped up and turned around, to see a bunch of guys from school.

"We're here to beat the fagness out of you!"

"We don't want fags in our school!"

"Damn cocksuckers, you're going to hell! And we're sending you there!"

Izzy and Willis ran. They were both surprised they made it away from them, since they were both not athletes at all, but they figured it was the fight or flight thing.

After they were far enough away, Izzy looked at Willis.

"I'm sorry."

Willis was just looking down, crying.

"It's always going to be like this, isn't it? Running from people who object to the people we love, even though we cant help it?"

"Not always, I'm sure it gets better."

Willis shook his head. "I see it all the time on the news, gays dying from hate crimes, and things like that. I don't want to go through it."

Izzy put his hand on Willis shoulder. "We'll get through it together."

"You mean...?" Willis asked hopeful. Izzy shook his head. "Willis, you've been hands down the best friend I've ever had, and I do have feelings for you, but... I'm not sure what they mean yet. We're still young after all."

"I understand." He said looking down. "I better get home."

"Wait!" Izzy said. Willis turned back around. "I want you to understand, this isn't a nice way of saying no, this genuinely is, not yet."

Willis nodded and with that he left.

And with that, he was gone, before he could say another word.

The days that followed were brutal. They both got made fun of repeatedly. Izzy didn't seem nearly as effect as Willis did, but Izzy hated seeing his best friend like that. He tried to comfort him as best as he could, but nothing worked.

One day, Izzy went to the restroom in found Willis shaking on the floor, beaten pretty bad. He got the nurse, and his parents came and got him. On his way out, Willis looked at Izzy and smiled a little and said, "Thank you for everything. You've been a great friend."

Izzy smiled, though he was a little confused. "You're the best friend I've ever had, but Willis, your not dying, your going to be fine!" But then he was wheeled away.

The next day at school, Willis was absent. Izzy couldn't believe it, he never missed any days. He hoped he was okay.

After lunch, Izzy was called into the principal's office. Inside were Izzy's parents. Izzy was scared.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

His mom hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry honey."

Izzy started crying, he wasn't sure why, but he knew something big had happened.

"Izzy... Willis... is dead."

Izzy's eyes went wide in shock, and now he was bawling like a baby.

"What happened?"

"You need to sit down first."

Izzy sat, still clinging to his mom. "What happened Mom?"

"He... committed suicide."

Izzy jumped up in horror. "WHAT? WHY?"

And then he realized. It was because of the bullying. There was nothing more he could do than cry.

When he got home, they all sat down on the couch, and looked at Izzy.

"There's something else Izzy."

Izzy looked scared wondering what else it could possibly be. His dad handed him a letter. It was sealed, and it said "To my best friend, Izzy."

Izzy sobbed as he read the letter.

"Dear Izzy,

I know you will be blaming yourself for this, but don't. I just decided I didn't want to live in a world with so much hate, just over love. I did love you, but even if you would have returned my love, I don't think I could have ever faced my classmates again... and... I told my parent's tonight. They said they wouldn't accept me, and that I was going to burn in hell, and that I was a loser fag. I thought parent's were supposed to love their children no matter what? I'm sorry. Thank you for being my friend. I hope life goes well for you. I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore. But never forget me, and we'll see us soon.

Willis."

Izzy cried for a long long time. When he finally stopped he decided it was time.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."

"We know."

Izzy blinked.

"We know you're gay. We could tell. It's fine."

Izzy couldn't believe he was accepted that easily. He would be jumping for joy if not for Willis. Izzy showed them the letter.

"He did it because he thought no one cared but me, and I wasn't enough. I mean... I know enough about God to know, even IF being gay is a sin, God would want us to be helped by fellow man, not be made fun of and tormented, and certainly not this. There needs to be some sort of tolerance."

They both nodded. "Just know you can come to us for anything." Yoshie said.

Izzy smiled. "I am very lucky to have parent's that are so understanding. But not everyone has them. Some parent's disown their children completely, and make them move out, and feel unloved. We need to spread the message that even if you don't agree completely, you need to still love everyone!"

Luckily for Izzy, it was close to the end of the school year. He didn't want to put up with his classmates bullshit. Some of them even said that Willis did the right thing, and that's what all fags should do. Izzy clenched his fists, but knew it was pointless to argue with these narrow minded idiots.

It was hard to celebrate his 17TH birthday without his best friend. It made him sad to think about all the memories they had together.

When summer came, Masami came home to tell his family some news.

"They are... relocating me."

"Where to?" Yoshie asked.

"Odaiba. We have to move in a few weeks."

They looked at Izzy. "Are you okay with this?"

Izzy smiled. "New school? Not seeing the idiots who bullied Willis everyday. Heck yes!"

And so, they all moved to Odaiba. They got settled in fairly quickly, and Izzy was enjoying his new home. Now it was almost time for school to start. He was a little nervous, but he was determined to make a difference.

TBC...


	2. Introduction To Tai

Introduction To Tai

Chapter 2: Introduction to Tai

Taichi Yagami played soccer in the park, everyday since he could remember. It was just what he liked to do. Even on days like today when he was alone, he loved to kick the ball around. It was peaceful to him.

He remember very well the first time he got a soccer ball for Christmas, when he was 5. He opened the box and looked at it.

"What is it?"

His Dad smiled. "It's a soccer ball, you kick it around, and you score goal's with it."

Tai smiled at the memory. Not long after that he was already a pro. He joined the soccer team in grade school. Even then it was obvious he was destined to be a great player. In grade school, he made many friends, but the best friend he ever had was Yamato Ishida, or as he called him, Matt. They had a lot in common and did a lot together, and they stayed over at each others house a lot.

Time went on for a while. One year, when Tai was about 10, Tai's family went to a family event and when Tai and his little sister Kari were off playing Soccer by themselves, or Tai was playing and Kari was trying, they heard their father yell. The next thing they knew, their father was coming up to them waving his hands.

"Let's go kid's, were leaving."

"Aww..." Tai said. "But we're in the middle of a ga-"

"I said NOW."

Tai's father didn't raise his voice often, but when he did, everyone knew he meant business. Without another word, Tai and Kari got their things to the car.

When they got home, Tai and his father sat down.

"What happened today Dad?" He asked.

His father seemed nervous by the topic.

"Well son... you know about the birds and the bees right?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah, when a Man and a Woman love each other, they get married and have kids."

His father nodded. "That's right. But son, there are some... screwed up people out there."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked confused.

"What I'm about to tell you is pretty gross, so I apologize in advance. Are you ready?"

Tai nodded.

"There are these people out there, called Homosexuals, or Gays, or Fags, or Queers... they are bad people."

"Okay," Tai asked, still confused. "But what makes them bad?"

"They... think it's okay to... have sex with someone of the same sex."

Tai had a general idea of what sex was, and he had never thought of that as a possibility, and he didn't know how it could work.

"How can they even?"

His dad shook his head. "I won't go into details, just trust me, its gross."

"But then why would people do it?"

"Lust. That's all it is. Only a man and a woman can know what love is."

Tai nodded. "I've never heard of this concept before, but It seems bad."

"Yeah it is. People want to have rights with it now."

Tai blinked, confused again. "Rights?"

"They want to be able to get married."

"EWW! Gross!" Is what Tai said out loud, but he thought to himself, 'if it was lust, and just about feeling good, then why would they want to get married in the first place?' But he knew better than to say it out loud. For now, he decided to try a different subject.

"What does that have to do with today?" Tai asked. His father looked down.

"I'm ashamed to say, your uncle, my brother is a fag. I've known this but just tried to ignore it, but, it seems that he and his... 'partner'... are going to go to the US and get married. Of course it won't be legal here, but they say they want to do it for the commitment, they don't care if it's legal. Makes no sense to me."

Tai nodded, still trying to process new information.

"Do you understand? Fags are bad people. They do nothing but corrupt other people."

Tai nodded, and that was that.

Things went on like that for a while, and Tai never thought much about that conversation again. At least not until... it happened.

One night when Tai was 13, he had a dream about Matt. It started out like a normal sleepover they were having, watching a movie, in sleeping bags, when suddenly Matt put his arm around Tai. Tai smiled. Then suddenly Matt kissed him. It felt good. Not just good, but it felt right, like it was meant to be. Tai awoke in his bed with a start. He couldn't figure out why he had a dream like that. Then he realized something. All of his classmates were talking about how attractive they found women, and he just didn't see it. Did that mean something? Tai shook his head violently. 'there's no way I'll end up being like one of THEM', he thought to himself.

But after that dream, he just started noticing more and more things about guys, especially Matt. He tried to deny it as much as he could, but there was just something about the blonde that he couldn't shake. He started distancing himself from Matt as much as he could. He hated that he had to, after all it wasn't Matt's fault that he felt so strangely about him. One day he and Matt were watching a movie with a gay character. Tai randomly called out, "Fag!" Tai found something interesting. Calling someone else a fag, made him feel better about himself. So he decided to keep doing it. He didn't notice how uncomfortable this made Matt.

Things went on like that for a few years. Tai made it to be captain of the soccer team. He was really really good.

Then it was time for school to be out for the summer. He had a great summer as always, but he missed spending more time with Matt, but he knew it was for the best.

About a month into the summer, Tai turned 17. He couldn't believe how old he was getting, and he hoped that the feelings he was having about Matt would go away soon.

Tai's dad came to him one day in the middle of summer. "Son, remember these people I've told you about, the fags?"

Tai nodded.

"My company has opened a place to try and make them be normal."

Tai was a little confused at this. He thought, by what he was saying, that it was a choice, and just because of lust. If that was the case, why would they need that?

Then a voice went off in his head. "Like you chose to dream about Matt?" Tai shook his head, trying not to think about it.

His dad continued. "I thought maybe you could come and help me there, and you can see why they are so bad."

Tai nodded, because he didn't know what else to say. He just knew that if his dad ever knew what he was thinking, he would be so upset. So he went with him.

As they walked in, his father explained what they do. "We do shock treatment. If that doesn't work, we'll try medicine."

Tai gulped, imagining how much shock treatment must hurt, but he knew it was for their own good.

"Do they know what's going on?" Tai asked, his father shook his head.

"No, they are unaware. It was a technique developed years ago, but a good friend of mine."

"Thoma?" Tai asked. His Dad smiled a little sad. "No... this good friend unfortunately died long ago... but I still conciser him my best friend."

Tai nodded and kept walking. He looked through the rows, most of them were adults, but after a while, he found a kid, that looked to be about his age. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

"Who is this?" Tai asked curiously.

"His name is Willis. When he told his parents he was gay, they faked his suicide, even had him write his best friend a suicide note, and then they sent him here."

Tai looked in at the boy. He could see how much pain he was in. Tai gulped and found the courage to say something to his dad.

"Dad... I agree with you, that being gay is wrong..." he said that, though he wasn't sure he believed it. "...but what don't you think this is a little too cruel? Especially a family faking their child's suicide, letting his best friend think he was dead?"

Instantly his father was mad. "Cruel?" he said. "It's their choice. If they weren't so disgusting none of this would have happened."

"I'm not debating they are disgusting, I just... feel bad for them... especially Willis, and wherever his friend is."

His father frowned more. "Your sympathizing with faggots? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Tai gave up. He knew there was no winning. "No."

"If they didn't want to be treated like this, they wouldn't get sucked into lust."

Tai nodded, and listened. But he was still confused about what to think.

After a little more talking, his dad gave him a copy of the key's. "This means I trust you son. Don't miss use them."

Tai smiled. "Thanks Dad."

He decided it was time to quit playing soccer for the day, and so he packed up, and went home for the day.

TBC


	3. Izzy's First Day Part 1

Izzy's First Day Part 1

Chapter 3: Izzy's First Day (Part 1)

Masami dropped Izzy off on his first day of class. Izzy was in awe. This school was huge. Luckily it was the first day of school, so we they started with a assembly in the auditorium. On the way in, there was a girl wearing all pink handing out maps of the school.

"Hello." She said to Izzy. "You must be new here. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Izzy smiled. Friendly people here it seemed like. "It's my first day. I'm Izzy."

"Nice to meet you Izzy! My name is Mimi! Hope to see you again! But for now, here is the map, and a list of the homerooms. They are alphabetical."

Izzy nodded. "Okay, Thank you!"

Izzy went in and listened to the assembly, which was pretty boring. When it was over, he looked at the map and finally figured out where he was going. When he got there, He was introduced to the class, and he spoke a little about himself, but no one seemed interested in talking to him, except one. Matt. Matt came up to him, and offered a hand and a smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Izzy, I'm Matt."

Izzy hadn't ever been super popular, he couldn't understand why all the sudden he would have this attention. He shook hands with Matt.

"Hello Matt, It's nice to nice to meet you too."

After the introduction they talked for a while. They didn't have a ton of stuff in common, but Izzy could tell they would be friends. After a while, Izzy got up the courage to ask what he had been wanting to ask.

"Does this school have a GSA?"

Matt looked a tad nervous. "No, they don't. Why?"

"Well, I'm gay." Izzy said. Matt didn't really respond either way, like he wasn't sure what to think.

"But," Izzy continued, "There is another reason besides that."

"Oh?" Matt asked curiously. "What's that?"

Izzy sighed. "Me and my best friend at my old school came out to each other... and we were both made fun of. He told his parents and they... bullied him too. So... he killed himself."

Matt looked horrified. "I want to explain to people, they don't have to agree with what we do, but that doesn't mean they need to make fun of us either. It's like a singer I like said once: 'Each of us has a short ride on this earth, and as long as we are nice, and stay in our own lane, we should be able to drive however we see fit.' Thats how I feel. We're not trying to hurt anyone else, so don't hurt us."

Matt nodded, he definitely agreed with what he was saying.

"You should Talk to the principal. He has to approve all the clubs."

Before Izzy could say anything, he heard one of his other classmates say to another one. "Like our principal would allow a club for fags." Izzy rolled his eyes, annoyed, and Matt got very nervous. Then a boy called after Matt.

"I always knew you were a fag, Ishida."

Matt was nervous, but he wasn't backing down. "Yes Kouji, because just because I talk to a gay person, that automaticly makes me gay too, right?"

"No." Kouji said. "It just confirms it. First, as much as girls try and hang all over you, you've never had a girlfriend, then there's Tai."

Matt's eyes went wide. Kouji continued. "He may be oblivious, but It's obvious to the rest of us. You always follow him around, you never miss a Soccer game he's in, yet otherwise you don't seem the slightest bit interested in sports. You're like a fan girl."

Before Matt could respond, Izzy steeped in. It was true that he didn't know much about Matt, if the accusations had any grounds or not, or anything about this Tai person, but he thought he could help.

"So a male friend want's to support his male friend and instantly he's gay? Are you THAT close minded to think that? By that logic, any man who watches sports on T.V. Is automaticly gay. If you're going to make a close minded argument, at least make it a good one."

Kouju shut his mouth, and went back away. Izzy turned back to Matt and continued. "Right there is a prime example of why I need to make a club, and get support out there. People don't have to like us, but they don't have to hate us either."

Matt nodded in understanding. "Kouji is almost worse than Tai. I think I have heard of him bullying other gay's around the school. It's sad."

Izzy nodded and looked at Matt curiously. "No pressure or anything but, would you be interested in joining?"

Matt froze. He had no idea what to say. He wanted to support the club, because the truth was, he is gay, but no one knows that. If they did... If Tai did...

"I'll have to think about it." Matt said. "But if not, I wish you luck."

Izzy nodded smiling. He could tell what Matt was thinking. "Thanks."

Izzy went to the principal's office during study hall. Izzy explained the club to the principal. Luckily it was a woman Principal, and she understand.

"I support this idea and give you permission. But Izzy, I want to make sure you understand, especially being new here, you will probably be harassed because of it. I'm not telling you not to do it, I just want to make sure you know what your getting yourself into."

Izzy sat back in his chair and looked down.

"Ma'am... My best friend killed himself because of this type of bullying." The principal gasped in surprise. Izzy continued. "I know at first, there will be a lot of bullying going on, but unlike my friend, I have a support system at home, I have people I can go talk to, and that's exactly what these kids need. A place where they can feel accepted, that they won't be judged, and they can talk to others like them. And if I'm wrong and no one joins, then it's my loss, no one else s. I just want to try."

The principal was trying to fight back tears. "You have my full support. You have to find 3 members first though." Izzy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you ma'am!" He said, and he left the office.

When he got outside he came face to face with a tall muscular student with brown hair and eyes. He could see Matt standing a ways behind him looking nervous. Because of that, he assumed this was Tai.

"I heard you were a fag?" Tai said with a sneer, and a smirk on his face.

"So?" Izzy said, barely fazed.

"SO? Don't you know how SICK and wrong that is?"

"Do you know how wrong your hair is?"

Tai sighed. "Typical fag, trying to attack my hair. That doesn't bother me though, I'm a guy. I don't care about those things."

Izzy smiled. "It doesn't take someone with fashion taste, which I don't, to know that you need a haircut, about five years ago it looks like."

"Whatever. Just watch your step around here, queer."

Tai walked away without Matt, who wanted to console Izzy, but didn't want it to be obvious to Tai. As went down the hall, he thought about what he did. It didn't make him feel good to put someone else down, but he was convinced that if he kept making fun of it, the feelings would go away.

Back by the office, Matt walked over to Izzy.

"Are you okay, Izzy?"

Izzy nodded. "I'm fine. He didn't bother me. But someone else might be bothered by it. That's why I need to start the club."

"I understand." Matt said, "What did the principal say?"

"I need to get three people to join, and then it can be approved."

Matt nodded, and then motioned over to a bench where they could talk in private. After they sat down, Matt started talking.

"Now that we're alone... you can count on me to join, that's for sure."

Izzy smiled. "Thanks."

Matt looked around again to make sure no one was around. Izzy raised an eye brow.

"Making sure no one sees you talking to me?"

Matt shook his head. "No no, I just didn't want anyone to hear what I'm about to say."

"What's that?" Izzy asked curiously.

"The stuff that Kouji guy was accusing me of today in homeroom? Well... It was all true."

Izzy nodded. "I figured. How long have you known?"

"For years. We've been friends since grade school, but I know he doesn't think of me like that."

Izzy took a breath. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but..."

"What?" Matt asked.

"I've heard of people, who figured out they were gay go through a homophobic stage, where they make fun of people. They think if they make fun of people enough that their feelings will change."

"That's... Weird." Matt said.

"Yeah." Matt said. "By the way, what do you like about Tai anyway?"

Matt smiled a little. "I know Tai. I've known him for many years. He really is a good guy. He is just confused, I can tell. I want to try and build up tolerance with him but I don't know how."

"No offense," Izzy said, "But why do you even try? I mean, I don't know him well, but he seems like a jerk."

Matt nodded. "I can totally understand why you would say that, but... the truth is, I am in love with him."

Izzy was a liitle surprised by this. "R-Really? How do you know?"

"The way things are... He is the best friend that I have ever had, but it's more than that. I want to be the one who makes him happy."

"Does he know?"

"No, and I think if he had any idea he would stop being my friend."

"That's just sad."

Matt shrugged. "It's the way he is. He is weird about this Issue."

"Unless I'm right." Izzy said.

"Yeah... But I don't want to get my hopes up."

"I understand." Izzy said. "But It's a possibility."

"So what's your next step?" Matt asked, trying not to get his hopes up at all about the possibility of Tai being gay, and just handling it badly.

"I have to get two more people to join. I don't know anyone here well, what do you think are the chances of there being more wanting to join?"

Matt sighed. "I think, there will be a good bit of people who will support what you are doing, but it will take time I think."

"How so?" Izzy asked.

"Well, whoever is first will think they are outing themselves. It's more likely that people who might actually be Gay, Bi, or Lesbian will join first, because they will be made fun of. After some others join, then some straight supporters might join."

"That makes sense. Have you heard of anyone else being gay here?"

Matt thought about it. "Actually... my little brother is dating a soccer player."

Izzy's eye's went wide. "How do you keep THAT from Tai?"

Matt chuckled. "Davis idolizes Tai, so he keeps that to himself. But..."

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I think we should go to music room 3. I think we can find them there."

"Okay." Izzy said, as he got up and followed Matt down the hall.

TBC


	4. Izzy's First Day Part 2

Izzy's First Day Part 2

Chapter 4: Izzy's First Day (Part 2)

They walked into a part of the school no one was in, and there was Music Room 3.

Izzy looked at Matt. "Do we just go in?"

Matt laughed. "As much as I'm fine with whatever my brother's doing in there, doesn't mean I wanna see it! Knock on the door!"

Izzy walked up to it, and raised a hand to it, getting ready to knock, when he heard a voice inside moan.

"Ooooh Davis! Your hands bring me so much pleasure! Oooohhhh... Yeeessss... Just like that..."

Izzy turned around blushing.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I can't do it. I... don't want to interrupt."

Matt's eye's shot open. "Interrupt what?"

He walked over to the door and listened.

"Oohhh Davis, that's the spot! Mmmmm... Harder... HARDER... FASTER... I've never felt this good!"

Matt was ready to kick Davis' ass, when he through the door open. Inside was TK, laying over top a table face down with his shirt off, while Davis was Massaging his shoulder's. TK jumped up in embarrassment.

"What are you doing Matt?"

Matt was embarrassed too.

"Er... It sounded like..."

"WHAT?"

"Well... you know."

TK crossed his arms. "Not that we have done anything like that, but, do you think we would really do that in school?"

Matt looked down. "I hope not."

TK was about to say something, before he noticed Izzy.

"Who are you?" TK didn't mean for it to come out rude, but not a lot of people knew he was gay, and no one knew Davis was, other than Matt, and he didn't want either of them to be outed.

"I'm Izzy. I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you." TK and Davis said. Then TK looked at Matt.

"What does he know?"

"Everything."

TK flipped. "Why would you tell him everything?"

Matt shook his head. "Don't worry, you can trust him."

TK looked at Izzy, and threw his arms up. "No offense at all to you, but Matt, you just met him. How do you know you can trust him?"

Izzy explained to them everything about Willis. TK felt really bad.

"I'm so sorry for being so upset."

Izzy shook his head. "I completely understand. You are in a difficult position, and you don't want to be outed, I understand that. That's why I came to find you."

TK rose an eye brow. "Why?"

"I've come to ask you to join my new club. Its a Gay-Straight-Alliance. I want to spread all the tolerance I can."

TK half-smiled. "I understand, I really do. I wish I could help you, but... I don't want anyone else to know I'm gay. I don't want to give Tai a reason to hate Davis."

Davis stood up. "I want to join."

TK was shocked. "What?"

"I don't want to lose my friendship with Tai, but this is a lot more important than that. I don't want this sad thing to happen to anyone else."

TK nodded. "It is a very sad thing. Are you sure it's okay though Matt?"

Matt shrugged. "Well I'm joining too."

TK blinked. "Y-you are? But I thought...?"

"That I was just going to act straight, so I could be friend's with Tai? Yeah, I've decided because of Izzy's story, we can't just sit back and let this happen, we have to stand up and fight. We need support. Are you guy's in?"

Davis jumped up and cheered. "YES!"

Takeru smiled. "Me too."

"Me too." Matt said.

"Now this is awesome!" Davis said, and they all laughed.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said. "It is wonderful! Let me get all your email addresses so I can let you know when and where we will be meeting. I'll talk to the principal after school about the details."

After they gave Izzy the info, They went all around the school posting bulletins on the bulletin boards. Izzy went up to one of them, and there was a guy standing there. He had blue hair and glasses. He was looking for a computer tutor.

Izzy thought was great, he could make a friend. But he decided to hang the poster first. The guy looked at it.

"Starting a GSA?" He asked.

"Yeah." Izzy said, not sure yet what he thinks of it.

The boy smiled, readjusting his glasses. "It's about time they started one of those here."

Izzy smiled again seeing he had another ally.

"Are you...?" Izzy asked, but the boy shook his head.

"Nah, I'm completely straight. I have a girlfriend, Sora, that goes to another school. My best friend is a lesbian though. I've known her since kindergarten and she was the only one who's really ever been a friend to me, besides Sora. We just kind of stayed friends through the years."

"That's so cool!"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, until she realized she was a lesbian and told her parents."

"What happened?" Izzy asked with sadness, sensing a sad story was coming.

He sighed. "They assumed at first she was coming to them to 'get help' so they could 'fix' her. When they realized that she was embracing how she felt, they kicked her out."

Izzy gasped in horror. "How could a parent kick out their own child? Aren't they obligated to love their children no matter what?"

"That's what I thought, but somehow they thought she was disgracing them."

Izzy crossed his arms, getting more and more pissed by people's ignorance. "THEY are the ones who are a disgrace. Kicking out their own child. What kind of monster would do that?"

"I think they thought by telling her she couldn't live there and be gay, that she would choose to not be."

Izzy shook his head. "That's just so sad."

"Yeah it is." The boy said. "Luckily, my brother had just moved out to go to college, so we had a spare room, and my parents let her stay with me."

"That's good, I'm glad she didn't have to go out on the street, that she had a reliable friend to help her out."

The boy nodded. "By the way, I'm Joe." He said, holding out his hand.

Izzy shook it. "Nice to meet you Joe, I'm Izzy. What's your friend's name?"

"Mimi."

Izzy instantly remembered the girl he met this morning at the auditorium.

"Does she wear all pink?"

Joe chuckled. "Sounds like you already met her."

Izzy nodded. "Just briefly, this morning."

"I see. That's awesome then. I'm guessing this is a dumb question but, would she join?"

"Without a doubt!"

"Awesome! That means I have five members now! I only needed 3 to get the club started. I better go to the principal's office and let him know. Oh, and by the way, Joe, I'm a genius at computer's, I would be happy to help."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Prodigious! Let me just get your email address, so I can let you know when the club will start."

The day went on, and at lunch, it turned out he had lunch with everyone who was joining the club. Unfortunately, Tai was also there. After Izzy got his tray of questionable food, he decided to sit at an empty table, and he decided that if any of them weren't ready to associate with him, there was no pressure. Sure enough, the only ones to join him were Joe and Mimi. They sat down, and Izzy could tell how happy Mimi was.

"Thank you so much for starting this club! We really need awareness."

"Yeah we do." Izzy said, and continued to tell her the story about Willis. Mimi was trying not to cry.

"I'm so sorry for you Izzy."

Joe was sad too. "That... just shouldn't happen."

Izzy shook his head. "No it shouldn't. That's why I am doing this."

Mimi smiled. "Well you have my full support."

"Thanks Mimi. I appreciate that."

They talked for a while, and it was obvious they were going to be friends fast. Izzy made plans to help Joe with his computer later in the week, and he also made plans to go shopping with Mimi.

He could also see Tai and Matt sitting with Kouji and other jocks, and Tai and Kouji making some homophobic jokes, and Matt just kind of awkwardly fake laughing. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be in Matt's place.

When lunch was over, as they were leaving the cafeteria, Matt came up to him.

"Sorry we didn't sit with you Izzy."

Izzy shook his head. "I completely understand. Don't worry about it. I know you are in a difficult situation."

Matt nodded. "We really are. Thanks for being so understanding."

"Don't worry about it." Izzy said with a smile, and then continued on.

Afternoon classes were boring, until last period of the day, when Izzy had Gym.

Izzy walked toward the gymnasium, just saying to himself repeatedly 'Please don't let Tai have gym this period! Pleeeease don't let Tai have gym this period!"

But sure enough, he did. Izzy sighed and hoped he would just leave him alone.

"Hey look, it's a fag!"

Izzy rolled his eyes. So much for that.

"I don't see a cigarette anywhere."

Tai blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Izzy chuckled. "Didn't know that the word 'fag' came from cigarettes? That's funny. Next you'll tell me you didn't know 'gay' used to mean happy."

A few of the kids around him started chuckling. Tai turned red, half with embarrassment, and half with anger. Tai finally just stormed away.

Thankfully, Tai left him alone after that.

When the class was over, Izzy hurried back to change, got his things, locked the locker, and left. When he was sighing in relief that the day was over, he realized he forgot his wallet.

"Shit." He said to himself, and went back to the gym locker room. Inside was Tai, standing right next to his locker. Izzy gulped.

"I see the fag forgot his wallet."

Izzy sighed. "I guess so." Izzy moved to get into his locker, but Tai blocked the way.

"Listen." Tai said, almost sounding like he was desperate. "All in all, you seem like a cool guy, so why not just choose to be straight, so we can get along."

Izzy smirked. "You just proved my theory."

Tai looked blankly. "E-excuse me?"

"I had the feeling, that you are actually gay." Tai's eyes went wide. "But you are so afraid of who you are that you make fun of anyone who is."

Tai's eyes went wide. He had been figured out.

"HOW DARE YOU?" He spat. His mind was panicking, and just like always, this was the only way he knew to deal with it.

"You accuse ME of being a fag? If I was a fag, I'd kill myself!"

Izzy was stung badly by those words. The memory of Willis came to his mind. He missed his friend very much. For the first time in his life, Izzy found courage. He got right in Tai's face.

"THIS is exactly what's happening! You have know idea how it feels for your best friend to kill themselves because of bullying..."

"Then they shouldn't have chosen to be that way in the first place." He said, though his mind was still trying to come up with better answers, while still feeling guilty.

"YOU feel the same way, I know it. I also know you didn't choose it. You need to step up and realize that you are gay, but that It's okay. You don't want to hurt anyone, we just want to live our lives."

Tai's subconscious was trying to find something clever to say, some way to get out of it, but all that was coming to mind was his fear verses his guilt, so without thinking, he punched Izzy.

Izzy walked into the principal's office, with bruises all over him. The principal shrieked, "What happened?"

Izzy frowned. "THIS is why we need a GSA."

"Who did this to you?" she asked, but Izzy shook his head.

"I'm not saying. It's not important. What's important is getting tolerance out there so that this kind of thing stops happening."

"I'm with you! Did you get anyone to join?"

Izzy nodded. "Five actually."

"Five?" She said, surprised. "I have to say I'm impressed! Good job. You have your first meeting tomorrow after school."

Izzy nodded. "Thank you. Now... is there any way I can switch Gym periods?"

She nodded. "Usually I'd say no, but I think this calls for an exception."

And with that, she began changing his schedule.

TBC


	5. A Ghostly Race and a Brotherly Talk

A Ghostly Race and a Brotherly Talk

Chapter 5: A Ghostly Race and a Brotherly Talk

When Tai left school he felt extremely guilty. The part of him that knew he was just suppressing it just couldn't bare what he did to Izzy. But he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't possibly survive in this world being gay.

Tai sighed in frustration and met his dad at the gay treatment center. He helped his dad like always, but for some reason, Willis kept catching his eye. He hated that a parent would make everyone think their child is dead, instead of gay. He wondered, why would anyone do that? Then he thought about himself. He was obviously doing the same thing, trying to hide it. He wondered what his father would say if he knew the thoughts he was having? He shook his head violently and sighed. 'I can beat this.' he thought to himself, and then he continued to the job he needed to do, determined to 'fix' himself.

When Izzy got home, his parent's freaked out over the bruise he had. But he insisted he was fine, and they finally let it go. Izzy wanted to prove for once that he could be strong too. He got to his room and picked up Felix, and cuddled the stuffed Cat. He wondered what his parent's would say if they were here now. He kept Felix on his lap, and he got online like he always did. He had heard a lot about the US having the problem, with all the gay teen suicides. He knew they were having a spirit day because of it, and he hoped it would help. But then he found the most disturbing thing in a news article.

"A principal in Arkansas said if he ever found out his students were gay he would out them, so he could watch them be tormented." Izzy clenched his fist, but read on. "He also said 'I enjoy the fact they give each other AIDS and then they die'. He also said, 'we shouldn't be honoring them when one or two does it, but I'll be celebrating when all gays kill themselves."

Izzy was Irate. This was exactly why there needed to be more tolerance in the world. This man was obviously not tolerant, but beyond that, he thinks he should tell others they should die? And he thinks its funny when they die? What kind of a person...

"Guess I just found our first topic." He said to himself. He then emailed everyone and attached a link to the article so they could read. He then attached the message:

"Hello everyone!

It's Izzy here, I hope everyone has a good evening. I am very excited for this club. I thought it would be a lot harder to get the members needed to start, and here I got more than enough on day one. Thank you for that! Our first meeting is after school tomorrow, in music room 3.

Now, I have some sadder news. I have a news article I would like you to read. I have heard that in the US recently there has been a ton of Gay teen suicides. Between this and Willis... you can imagine I feel very strongly about wanting to get awareness out there. Now, because of these suicides, they came up with a thing called 'spirit day' where everyone wore purple to show tolerance and acceptance. But in this one school... this school official posted some... very inappropriate things on his facebook. Read the article, and we'll talk about it tomorrow.

Have a good night everyone!

Izzy

He read over it to make sure it was good, and when he was satisfied, he pressed send. After that he opened his desk, and looked at the picture he had of him and Willis. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He missed his friend very much. He wished he would have realized how much he really did love him, before he died. Maybe that love could have saved him. He had a random memory of them playing Mario Kart on the Wii, and how Willis would always win. Izzy smiled at the memory. He decided that he would play a game. Then he had a creepy thought... He turned on the Wii, and loaded Mario Kart. He loaded Willis' save game data, and looked, and sure enough, he had created ghosts. It was kind of an odd feeling, but he decided to go with it. He started the ghost. It made Izzy kind of misty eyed. He could see the ghost doing the old tricks he used to do. Izzy tried his hardest, but he just couldn't win, as always. Izzy sank down on his bed, just looking at Willis' picture and cuddling Felix, his stuffed cat.

Matt knocked on TK's door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He heard, and Matt walked in the room. TK was just playing Little Big Planet on his PS3. Matt chuckled.

"That is a fun and addictive game."

TK smiled. "Yeah it is! I can't wait for the sequel. Too bad I can't get Davis to play it. There's no violence so he's not interested."

Matt chuckled for a moment, then looked a little more serious. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" He said, pausing the game. "What's up?"

"Well... I just wanted to let you know... I have decided to tell Tai that I'm gay."

TK's eyes went wide. "But why? It would be great if Izzy's theory would be right, and he would just be going through a faze... but I really don't think he is. I mean, we've known him long enough to know how he is. And even if he is just in a faze, he will at the very least stop being your friend right now. Do you want that?"

Matt looked down. "Of course I don't want that, but... did you get the email Izzy sent?"

TK shook his head. "No, I haven't checked it yet, why?"

"He sent us a link to an article of a school official in the US who posted on his Facebook many mean things about gays, including that they should kill themselves." TK's jaw was practically on the floor. Matt continued. "I have decided because of this that I cannot keep my mouth shut any longer. We need to stand up for ourselves so nothing like that happens around here. It's bad enough it happened to Izzy's best friend, but it turns out this is a scary trend. I choose to stand up to him. I would rather loose him as a friend then hide it any longer."

TK nodded, jumping up. "I agree! I will stand up to him too."

Matt sighed. "You don't have too, I was just letting you know before I did."

"No, I want to stand up to homophobia as well!"

"But... What about Davis?"

TK didn't know what to say to that. He stood and thought for a minute, then responded. "I'll stand up for myself and leave Davis out of it."

"You better make sure Davis is okay with it before you do though. You don't want it to be awkward for him. What if he's in the locker room with Tai, and he says something about me or you or gay's in general?"

"I guess your right. I'll call him."

TK called Davis, and he came over to talk about it. First TK had Davis read the article. He couldn't believe it. "What kind of monster would say things like that?"

TK shook his head. "It's very sad, that's for sure. So, this is the situation."

TK continued to tell him about Matt deciding to stand up to him. Davis stood up with a clenched fist.

"I'm going to too! We have to stand up for this!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" TK asked, "Tai will probably stop being friends with you. Not only that, but he will probably get you kicked off the team. I know how much you love soccer, I don't want that for you."

Davis looked down. "I don't either... I love soccer... but this is way more important than soccer."

Tai blinked, amazed, he never thought he would ever hear him say those words.

"It's up to you."

Davis nodded. "It will be his fault when the team looses, because he got rid of the star player!"

TK sighed, then laughed. THAT sounded more like the Davis he knew. Even though it was unfounded, that confidence was something he really liked about Davis. Without even really thinking about it, he leaned over and kissed him. When he let go Davis looked confused.

"Not complaining, but what was that for?"

TK smiled. "Your so cute." He said, kissing him again, and then he pushed him back down on his bed.

"Ahh!" Davis said panicking, "We can't do this here!"

TK laughed. "But the music room at school is okay? Anyway, my parents are gone, and Matt doesn't care."

"Ahem!" They both turned to see Matt standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"What?" TK asked.

"You know what! You're too young for that!"

TK sighed. "We're 17, only a year younger than you."

Davis looked confused. "Wait, If Matt is 18, why is he just now a senior in high school?"

Matt shrugged. "When I was supposed to be in kindergarten, my mom thought she would try and home school me. It was okay, but she didn't think I was learning like I should, so she thought she would just keep teaching me through the summer, but, three fourths of the way through the school year is when they decided to get divorced. She kept coming around trying to teach me, but I just wasn't getting it, and the stuff going on with my family didn't help. Then over the summer my Dad got custody of us both, and that fall I was just put into Kindergarten to make sure I was where I needed to be."

"I see." Davis nodded.

Matt looked back at TK. "And yes, I am just a year older than you, but I'm not doing anything either."

TK giggled. "Yeah, because Tai doesn't like you back, if he did you two would be screwing like rabbits!"

Matt turned bright red. "SHUT UP!" Matt said, storming out. "We would not be!"

TK giggled.

TBC


	6. Coming Out

Coming Out

Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others I have been posting, but that is only because I don't want to stop in the middle of a scene, and I decided against having 3,000 word chapter, sorry.

Chapter 6: Coming Out

That night, Tai laid in bed thinking about the whole situation. He thought about what Izzy had said about his best friend killing himself. It made him sad. He thought about Matt. He thought for just a moment about how nice it would be if he could just tell him how he felt, if he could just hug him and tell him he loved him. He knew it couldn't be that simple. But the dream came into his mind again. He thought of what it would be like to have Matt in his arms. He decided, starting to come out of denial, that maybe he would attend the GSA meeting, and say what he feels about the conflicting issues and just see what happens. He knew the hate wasn't good for the world. He thought about Willis randomly. He knew there needed to be more love in the world. With that, he sighed, and went to sleep.

Tai sat on a bench with Matt. "Matt, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Tai?" Matt asked

"I um... I am gay. And I love you."

With that Matt kissed Tai passionately, and then let go. "I love you too!" Matt said hugging him.

Suddenly, from behind them, they heard a voice.

"FAG!" The man yelled. It turned out to be Tai's dad. "Your a FAG? I guess we know what should happen to you!"

The next thing Tai knew, he was in a room in the Gay treatment center.

Tai woke up with a start dripping with sweat and panting. He was scared. He didn't want that to happen to him. He didn't want to be a disappointment to his Dad. He was now more scared than ever about being gay.

He decided that this was a sign not to be swayed. After thinking for a while, he finally went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning in homeroom, Matt was horrified when he saw Izzy.

"What happened?"

Izzy shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"No, tell me."

Izzy sighed. "Fine, it was Tai."

Matt's eyes went wide. "WHAT? He did this to you?"

"It's no big deal!" Izzy insisted. "I got the class changed anyway."

Matt sighed. "Okay, but Tai isn't getting away with this anymore."

The day went along fine, until it was time for lunch. Izzy walked in the the cafeteria, got his food and sat down with Joe and Mimi. From the next table over, he saw Tai sitting with Matt, Davis, and TK. Then he heard Matt say, "Tai, we've got something to tell you."

Izzy, Joe and Mimi looked over, trying to not make it obvious they were listing.

"What's up?"

Matt looked at Tai and smiled. "I'm gay."

Tai looked horrified. But his mind was celebrating, that he had a chance... but that was just a small part of his mind, most of his mind was still going to reject it. But before he could, he heard TK.

"I'm gay too."

Tai's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say, but Kouji took care of that for them. "Wow, the fag brothers."

Matt knew an insult was coming, but it still hurt, but before any of them could say another word, Davis joined in.

"I'm also very gay." Tai looked shocked. Davis could tell.

"What?" Davis asked. "I thought you knew I liked kicking around balls!"

It was a tense situation, but Matt and TK couldn't help but laugh at the joke, and then TK put his arm around him.

"I see." Tai said. "Fag brother junior corrupted you."

"Actually," Davis said, "I came out to him first, so no."

"And Tai," Matt added. "I don't care about me, but if you call my brother a fag one more time, I'm going to make you look like you made Izzy look."

Tai stayed calm looking, but in his mind he was grasping for straws.

"It's not my fault the fag came on to me."

Izzy had been determined to keep out of the conversation, but he couldn't any longer.

"Are you serious?" He said, jumping up. "I went back in for my wallet and you were waiting for me."

Tai sighed. "If that's what you have to say for yourself, fine. No one's buying it."

Then he looked back at Matt, and Izzy decided to let it go, because Davis and TK were giving Izzy a look that said, 'don't worry, we believe you.'

Tai was now in a very difficult position. The half of his mind that was ready to mock him wasn't about to back down, but the part that wanted Matt sooo bad wasn't about to give him up. And then there was dealing with Kouji. But what could he do? Above anything else he didn't want to loose his best friend. He wiped away the smug look on his face, and looked deep into Matt's eye's.

"Matt..." He said, and it came out in a very pleading voice. "Please don't do this. Please don't be gay. You can't be... one of them. You're my best friend! I can't lose you-re friendship!"

Matt could tell by the way Tai was looking at him he was fighting with himself in his mind. Maybe Izzy was right on his theory. Matt smiled at him.

"I don't see why it has to change our friendship. We can just move on and be friends without any effect on our friendship. But we are who we are."

"Exactly." Davis and TK said at the same time.

Tai looked at the three of them, trying to decide what to do. Finally, one of the sides won.

"Then all of you faggots better get away from me!"

Even though Matt was expecting this, it still hurt him bad. He ran as fast as he could out of the room. TK and Davis stood their ground.

"We won't be intimidated by you. Everyone needs to stand up to jerks like you. You don't have to like us, but why the hate? Seriously!"

Tai sneered. "Whatever. And Davis, I'm going to make sure you're kicked off the team. I don't want to be worried about dropping the soap."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

And with that, Davis and TK walked over to Izzy's table.

"That was really brave." Izzy said.

Davis nodded. "It felt good to stand up for what you believe in though."

TK nodded. "Me too. But I'm pissed he treated Matt like that. I hope he's okay."

"Me too." Izzy said. "Hopefully he'll be fine."

"By the way," TK said to Davis, "He can't legally make you quit."

Davis shook his head. "I don't want to play with a biggot either. Anyway, It's like I said, they will lose now!"

They all had a good laugh, and then the bell rang. The rest of the day went along pretty smoothly, and Tai stayed away from them. Matt was depressed, but he didn't show it much.

TBC


	7. First Meeting

First Meeting

Chapter 7: First Meeting

After school let out. They all met for the club.

"I can't believe you did that!" Mimi said. "You finally stood up to that homophobic jerk!"

Matt sighed. "He isn't. He's confused."

Mimi blinked. "What? After all the stuff he's done to us?"

"Us?" Joe asked. "What did he do to you?"

"He... told me once I was lucky that I only got kicked out, and that something worse didn't happen."

"WHAT?" Joe exclaimed. "How could you not have told me that?"

"I just didn't want to upset you."

Izzy wasn't sure though.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"I was walking down the hallway, and he seemed sweet with a smile, and then he said, 'You're really lucky something worse didn't happen to you.' Ass."

Izzy wasn't ready to say it yet but, he was thinking that maybe he was really trying to make her feel better. Maybe... just maybe. He was just about to voice his opinion when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Izzy called. The door opened to reveal a guy that looked about TK and Davis' age, with indigo hair.

"Ken?" Davis asked, looking nervous.

The boy nodded.

"Welcome Ken!" TK said. "What brings you to the GSA?"

"I need to come out... to someone... anyone."

Davis looked extremely uncomfortable, but no one noticed. Izzy looked at Ken with concern.

"Do you want to share? Or save it for another time?"

Ken shook his head. "It's a painful story, but I've held it in too long."

Izzy, who was standing in front of everyone moved aside. "Please share with us then."

Ken nodded and walked to the front of the class.

"When I was younger, I had this great brother named Sam."

Everyone in the room, knew what 'when I was younger I had a brother' meant, and they all prepared for a horrible story. Except Davis who knew, but no one knew that yet, except Ken. Ken went on.

"He was only two years older than me. When we were very young, we were inseparable. We would play video games, go for walk's, or even just talk." Ken smiled to himself with the memory he was about to tell. "I remember when he was Ten and I was Eight, we stood on our balcony blowing bubbles. I would make really good ones, and his would pop. He said mine turned out well because I was gentle."

Then slowly the smile faded from Ken's face.

"Shortly after that is when it all changed though. We all knew he was smart, but his teacher encouraged him to take a test to see just how smart he was. Turns out, he was a genius. You would think it would be really cook to be the brother of a Genius, and it was at first. But then he started... changing. He wasn't my fun older brother anymore. He turned into a jerk, and worse than that... He was always getting all of the attention. I mean, even a lot of attention I understand, but all of it? I had feelings too. I was a nothing. And then..."

Ken put his hands in his face.

"I got really depressed one day and said to myself that I'd wish he'd disappear." He said, trying not to cry, but loosing the battle. After a few minutes he got his composure.

"A few days later... he was hit by a drunk driver."

Everyone in the room gasped. "The last thing I wished was for him to disappeared... and then he died."

No one could imagine how bad he felt. Izzy would have been the closest, since he just lost Willis, but he didn't wish them away first. After a bit, Ken got the courage to go on.

"After a while, I started to come out of my shell again, and after a year or two, I started getting attention from my parents. It felt good too. And it turned out I was pretty smart too. Not on the same level as my brother, but still, smart in my own right. Anyway, everything was on the right track, things were getting better... until I met... him."

Davis shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but again, no one noticed.

"Who did you meet?" Izzy asked curiously.

Ken glanced at Davis, but didn't make it obvious. Then he continued.

"I met this guy who was my age, who I became friends with. And... I started being attracted to him. It was when I realized that... I am gay." Everyone nodded, in understanding.

"I got up the courage to tell him how I feel, and... he called me a fag and stopped being my friend."

TK reacted. "That is awful! What kind of a person would do that?"

Ken shrugged. "I think he was just in denial. Well actually I know he was. He's gay now, in a relationship."

"Who was this jerk?" TK asked, angry.

Ken smiled. "Oh don't worry, he moved away."

No one noticed that Davis was practically hiding.

"Anyway," Ken continued. "About that time, I decided to come out to my parent's. It completely negated any progress I had made with them. They said they never would accept me, and they went back to treating me like I was no one. It really hurt."

"Did you ever bring it up again?" TK asked

"Actually I was afraid too. So I haven't have anyone to talk to about this for years."

Izzy smiled. "We'll you've got friends now! We've got more people to spread the acceptance."

Ken nodded smiling.

They talked for a while, getting to know everyone.

Joe had a good idea. "Hey guys, maybe we should write down everyone's number so if we ever need to talk, we can do it that way?"

Izzy smiled. "That's a good Idea Joe!

They all wrote down their info, and Joe went to the office and got enough copies for everyone, and then it was time to go.

As they were clearing out, TK stood up and then sighed. "Crap, I forgot to get my homework. I'll be right back Davis."

Davis nodded, and as Ken was about to be the last one out he called him back, quietly.

"Ken?" Davis whispered. Ken turned around. "Can we talk?"

Ken frowned. "I understand Davis, I do. I don't hate you. But-."

"Please?"

"Your boyfriend will be back soon, you don't want him to find out about your past do you?"

Davis sighed. "Can we just meet somewhere?"

Ken sighed. He didn't know if he could be around Davis very long without the old feelings he had resurfacing. "Fine. Meet me at my house tonight at 9, my parents will be gone then, then we can talk."

Davis nodded. "Okay. I'll be there. Same address?"

Ken nodded, and walked away. Davis sat down at a desk thinking about what he would say to Ken. Before long TK came back.

"Hey Davis, you ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Huh?" He said, being pulled out of his daze. "Oh, yeah, let's go."

TK's smile faded. "Are you okay, honey?"

Davis put up his big goofy grin. "Sure! It's just sad, what Ken went through."

TK nodded. "What an ass, to do that to him."

Davis looked down. "Yeah."

Izzy got home as his mom was making food.

"How was the meeting Izzy?"

Izzy sighed. "It's hard to determine how to answer that. It was good in the sense that a lot of people showed up and shared things, but it was still depressing. Another new person joined, other than the ones I met yesterday, and he just had a really sad story to tell."

She frowned. "I see. But that's what the club is about, so they have a place to vent. You created a place for them to be free to talk about who they are."

Izzy smiled. "Yeah, I guess that is true, thanks mom!"

"Hey!" She said brightening up. "Maybe you should invite them to a party here sometime!"

Izzy thought about it. "Maybe, but what would we do?"

"I dunno, maybe play games or something."

Izzy nodded. "I guess I'll have to think about it."

TBC


	8. Confrontations

Chapter 8: Confrontations

Matt sat in his apartment. His dad still wasn't home yet. He pulled out his phone, hoping to see an apology from Tai, but nothing. He realized he would probably regret what he was about to do, but he couldn't help it. He sent Tai a text.

'If Izzy turns out to be right about his theory, when you're ready to admit it, I'll still be here.'

-Matt

Tai was laying on his bed thinking about everything, and how he just lost all his friends. He was wondering what to do. The dream from the night before just really bothered him. All the sudden, he was pulled from his thoughts as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text.

As no one was around, and he felt like there was no need for a front, he smiled at the screen, and said to himself, "Thanks Matt."

That night Davis made his way to Ken's like he promised. He felt very awkward, he didn't know what he could do other than apologize. He knocked on the door. Ken very quickly opened it.

"Hey Davis, come in." And he did. He went in and sat on his couch.

Ken sat down too.

"Ken I-."

"Let me go first." Ken said. Davis nodded.

"The reason I told you I was gay back then, was because I loved you, and I still do."

Davis looked scared. "Don't worry though," Ken continued. "I am not going to come between you and TK. But I'm just saying... you really hurt me. I can't even explain in words how upset I was."

Davis swallowed a lump. "I'm sorry Ken. I don't really know what to say, other than I'm sorry and that I was a jerk."

Ken's face softened. "Davis, I'm not here because I'm mad at you... okay maybe a little. This was the first apology in how long?"

Davis hung his head. "I know. I was too ashamed of myself to talk to you. I felt too bad."

"I understand. I really do. I've read up on this. It's a typical faze that people go through. Denial."

"Yeah but you didn't have to be the victim of it." Davis said. "You were the best friend I ever had. You should not have been treated like that."

Ken smiled evily. "Best friend ever? Better not let TK hear you say that."

Davis shook his head. "No no, I mean, TK is my boyfriend, and I love him, and we're great together. But you were my best friend."

Ken nodded.

"So..." Davis said. "If you didn't call me here to yell at me, what did you want?"

Ken smiled. "I have a plan."

"Oh?" Davis asked, blinking.

"Well, we all think this is what Tai is going through, right?"

Davis nodded.

"Well, what if you try and talk to him? Since you've been there?"

Davis smiled. "Wow, that is actually a really good idea!"

Ken smiled, happy that he was trying to make good in the world, but, he couldn't help but be just a little bit sad. He was kind of hoping Davis would say there were feelings there. He wanted to ask if Davis ever had feelings for him, but either way he was afraid to know the answer. But there was one thing that Ken desperately wanted to say.

"Davis?" Ken asked, Davis looked over at him.

"Can we be friends again?"

Davis smiled. "So you forgive me?"

Ken nodded. "I would be lying to say that it didn't hurt, you treating me that way, but I know why. I would very much like to be friends with you again."

Davis nodded, and held out his hand smiling. "Friends."

Ken took his hand and shook it with a smile. It felt really nice to have this brunt bridge rebuilt.

The next day went well with nothing major happening until lunch. The GSA sat at their table again, and a new person came in to join, named Yolei. She said she was somewhat curious, but either way she was supportive of the club. Izzy asked everyone about coming over sometime to play games and they all loved the idea. During lunch, Davis sent a text to Tai. It read:

'Tai, please meet me after school at the soccer field. I really need to talk to you.'

-Davis

A few minutes later, Davis looked over at Tai, and Tai nodded at him. He took that as an 'I'll be there'.

When the day ended, TK found Davis at his locker. "You coming over?"

Davis smiled. "I am, but I need to take care of something. Can I meet you there later?"

TK nodded. "Sure, but what are you doing?"

"It's... kind of personal." Davis said. TK nodded.

"I see." He said. And then Davis was off.

When he got to the soccer field, he saw Tai practicing by himself. He couldn't help but smile. But then It was time to stop reminiscing and focus. He waved Tai over.

Tai had a difficult to read expression on his face.

They both sat down on a bench.

"Tai," Davis said. "You don't have to say anything to this at all, if you don't want to, I just really want to tell you something."

Tai nodded.

Davis continued, looking forward at the trees blowing in the wind.

"If it turns out to be true, that you really are gay, and you are just lashing out trying to make yourself feel better... You're not alone."

Tai blinked, but kept listening.

"You see... When I first realized I was gay, I went though the faze where I made fun of gay's. I don't know if you remember it or not but... that other gay guy that used to go to school here, Mac?"

Tai nodded.

"One year he came to school for Halloween as a woman. And I..." Davis was trying not to cry because of the shame. "I... called him a fag. Several times. I hate that I did that, But unfortunately it happened. I also lost my best friend at the time, something I've never told anyone, so I just wanted to tell you. It's not too late. If you are going through this phase. If not, then you're just an ass."

Davis got up to leave, but Tai stopped him.

"Wait Davis."

He stopped walking.

"What?"

Tai didn't know what to say. Half of him wanted to apologize, cry and say he was right. The rest of him wanted to call him a fag, and keep acting. This time, neither of the sides was prepared to back down.

"Nothing."

And with that Davis walked off again. He hoped that what he said to Tai would help him figure this out quicker. He finally got to TK's, and knocked on the door. TK opened the door with a frown on his face.

"Done talking to Tai?"

Davis hung his head. "You knew?"

"We'll I didn't, but as I was leaving I saw you two talking on the soccer field."

Davis nodded. "I was trying to make him see he didn't have to treat people that way."

"But why would he listen to you?"

Davis thought about it. He knew he needed to tell him the truth. He just hoped he wouldn't hate him.

"TK... I love you. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. So... It's time I come clean to you about something."

TK looked nervous. "Um... okay."

Davis took a big breath. "You know yesterday how Ken was talking about the friend that rejected him? The guy that, like Tai, was confused and just lashed out?"

"What an ass." TK said. "I don't care if he was confused or not, you don't treat friends like that. Just like Tai. You and Matt both say that when he comes around you'll forgive him, but I don't see why. People like that are nothing but spineless, ass hole, jerks."

Davis lowered his head.

"It was me."

"W-what?" TK asked.

Davis had tears streaming down his face. "Years ago, before me and you became friends, I went through the same thing Tai is going through now. I hate to admit it, but it's the truth. I'm sorry... I can only hope you understand and can forgive me."

TK was at a loss for words. "H-How could you do that?"

"I was afraid." He said. "I had feelings for him too, and I was afraid to admit it, of what the world would say, and what my family would say."

"But your family knows about me."

"Yes, because once I got over my fear, I decided to not let that rule me. So I faced it."

TK was now in thinking mode. He couldn't believe that Davis would behave like that. He was always so kind and happy and thoughtful. TK looked at Davis.

"Is there anything else about you I don't know?" There was bitterness in his voice.

"No, you know everything else."

"But how would I know?" He said sounding angry. "You lied to me about being an ass in the past, why couldn't there be anything else?"

"You just have to believe me!"

"I don't know if I can." He said with anger. He walked to the door and opened it. "I think you should go."

Davis' eyes went wide. "Are you... breaking up with me?"

"...I don't know yet."

Davis stood up, he had tears in his eyes. He walked to the door, walked outside, and turned back around.

"I'm sorry TK. I love you."

And with that the door was slammed in his face.

TBC 


	9. Secrets

Secrets

Chapter 9: Secrets

Ken was bored. His parent's left earlier, they were going to a relatives house and he was home alone, with nothing to do. He thought about calling Davis, since they were friends again, but he figured he'd be with TK. So it was back to flipping through the channels, with nothing good on. All the sudden, His cell began to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Ken It's Davis. What's up?" Davis was completely hiding the depression he was feeling. Ken just smiled.

"Oh, bored really. How are you?"

"Eh... okay."

It may have been quite a few years since they were friends, but Ken still knew what this meant.

"What's wrong Davis?"

Davis shook his head, even though he knew Ken couldn't see it. "No, we just started being friends again, and I am not going to right away start whining. I'm not using you like that anymore."

"Really Davis, it's okay, you can talk to me."

"Nope." He said. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, play a game or something."

Ken smiled to himself. "Sure, come on over. I've got a ton of games."

Davis came over and played with him for a a few hours. It was like old times again. They were both laughing and joking. He was having a great time. After a while, Ken shut the game off.

"So, we're officially friends again right? So now you should tell me whats bothering you."

Davis sighed. "Fine. I told TK about the past... he seems to think I'm a totally different person now."

Ken nodded. "I see."

"I mean... I don't blame him that much. I was a jerk! I should have never treated you like that. But it was sooo long ago. And I felt so bad about it."

"Hmmm... maybe I could talk to him about it?"

Davis blinked. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course! What are friends for."

Davis, not thinking about anything, jumped over to ken and hugged him. While he was doing that, he started to remember... the feeling he had for Ken back when they were friends. He had buried in his mind just how much Ken meant to him. He pulled back out of the hug, blushing, hoping Ken didn't notice. He got up as fast as he could, and said, "Thank you for talking to me Ken! Have a good night, see you tomorrow!"

With that, Davis was gone, and Ken got a smirk on his face. "I'll get you back Davis, just you wait."

The next day, Ken sat down with TK at lunch at a different table.

"I know this must be awkward." Ken said. "But I want to tell you, I don't have any ill feelings for Davis. I know he was just in denial."

TK nodded. "I just never thought he could be like that."

"But that's the thing." Ken said. "It wasn't really him, he was just afraid of the feeling he had for me."

His eyes went wide. "He had feelings for you?"

Ken nodded. "That's what he told me last night."

TK blinked. "Last night?"

"Yeah." Ken said, sounding as innocent as possible. "He came over last night for a few hours while my parents were gone."

TK's eyes went wide. He typically wasn't a jealous person, but hearing that his boyfriend had feelings for someone and basicly spent the day with them, it bothered him a little.

"Thanks for talking to me." With that, he left the table, and Ken had an evil smirk on his face.

TK motioned to Davis to meet him in the hall, and he followed.

"You had feelings for him?" Davis hung his head.

"It was a long time ago, they were just feelings. It wasn't like I loved him."

"What about spending time with him last night?"

"We're friends again. I didn't go over there to talk about our fight, I just wanted to play some games, and get my mind off things. But after a while he just decided he really wanted to talk about what was wrong."

TK looked down. "Davis, I don't like being upset with you... but I don't know what to think right now."

"TK..." Davis said, sounding very sad. "If I found out something very hurtful you did seven years ago, I wouldn't be mad at you for it, because it's in the past. It should be obvious that I feel bad about it, and you shouldn't say it's okay, but, it was so long ago... you have to forgive me. And last night, nothing happened. Nothing even crossed my mind to happen. You have to trust me TK. I love you."

"But..."

"No but's TK. I don't want to lose you. But I don't want more guilt from this than I already have."

TK decided that forgiveness was the best thing to do, but he was going to keep a close eye of Davis and Ken's friendship. The truth was he had never told him about the guy he used to have feelings for, and he knew it was best to let that go, so instead of answering he kisses him.

"I love you too, Davis."

And with that, they walked back in the cafeteria, holding hands.

From the table he sat at by himself, Ken frowned. "Damn it." he said to himself. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

But as they walked closer, he smiled.

"So you guy's worked everything out?"

"Yep!" Davis said happily.

"Good." Ken said, keeping his fake smile going.

Things went well the next day for everyone, Tai stayed away from the group. The next night was time for Izzy to help Joe with his computer. He went over and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Izzy! Come on in!"

He walked in, and made his way to Joe's room. First thing he noticed was there were two beds.

"Who's the other bed for?" he asked.

"Mimi. I told you she lived with me right?" Izzy nodded. But he had told him she slept in a different room. Izzy decided to let it go though.

Izzy showed Joe some cool things around his computer, showing him different tools and things.

Then he clicked on Internet Explorer. "Okay for one thing Joe, Internet explorer sucks." Izzy said with a chuckle.

"There are other browsers?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Well yeah. Firefox is what I use. I'll show you a great site where you can get this and other great programs."

As he typed it in, he noticed a suggestive recent address bar wasn't dropping down. Izzy found that weird, but let it go, for the moment.

He got Firefox installed for him, as well a popular free Anti-virus and some other programs. After about an hour, Izzy could hear Joe's stomach growling.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." He said, and he left the room. Izzy decided to take this opportunity to snoop. He clicked on history, and it said there was none. Izzy found that very odd.

While there was no history, Izzy doubted Joe was computer savvy enough to delete temporary internet files, so he checked there. Sure enough he was right, and surprised to see what was in front of him. There was tons of gay porn. 'But I thought he was straight?' he thought to himself. 'He joined the GSA, so why would he lie about it?'

Before Joe came back he got out of the Temp files, and went back to the screen he was at before. He acted like he didn't see anything.

"Well, I think your comp is all ready to go. You can call me anytime though, if you have questions."

Joe nodded. "Thanks Izzy."

And with that, Izzy left.

The next night when Izzy and Mimi went shopping, Izzy decided to ask Mimi about it.

"Mimi? Are you sure Joe is straight?"

"Yeah, pretty sure, I mean, he has a girlfriend."

Izzy nodded. "Just curious, have you ever met her?"

Mimi shook his head. "He said that Sora is really shy and afraid I won't like her."

"How long have they been going out?"

"Several years."

Izzy thought about it. This really wasn't adding up. It's looking like he was gay and made up a girlfriend to make him seem straight... but if he was hiding from it, why join the GSA? Izzy was getting very confused.

TBC


	10. Breakthrough and Breakout

Breakthrough and Breakout

Chapter 10: Breakthrough and Breakout

Things stayed the same for a while. Everyone at the GSA was getting closer.

Izzy and Tai had a few more run-ins. Izzy just tried killing him with kindness.

A few people protested the GSA heavily but nothing major happened with it.

One night, at the end of September, Tai was out at the clinic and on his way home.

Izzy was out taking a walk. He was enjoying a nice evening, as he knew it would be cold soon. He saw a bus stop down the street, and he could see Tai standing in the doorway. As he walked closer, he could hear Tai begging.

"Sir, I'm only short a quarter! I live on the other side of town, please let me ride! I can get a quarter at home.

The bus driver snickered. "Yeah, I bet mommy has a quarter for you."

Tai gritted his teeth. He was about ready to kick this guy's ass when Izzy jumped in front of Tai with a quarter. "Here you go." He said, looking at Tai.

Izzy could tell by Tai's eyes that he wanted to take it and say thank you, but he just couldn't.

"Like I'd take money from a homo! Yeah right!"

The bus driver frowned. "My son is gay. I'm not letting a homophobic jerk ride my bus, ass hole." And with that, he closed the door and drove off.

"Great, now I get to sit here for another 20 minutes and wait for a bus, thanks to you!"

Izzy sat down beside him.

"The hell do you think you are doing?"

Izzy sighed. "I want to talk to you."

Tai turned his head. "I don't want to talk to any homo!"

"Damn it, can you just drop the act!"

Tai was stunned, he never expected this Izzy person would have a temper like that.

Izzy took a deep breath to calm his anger.

"Look," He said. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe your straight. If that's the case, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to convert you, I was just trying to help, if I was right. But apparently I'm not. I'm sorry."

Izzy was feeding BS, and Tai was buying it.

"It's okay." Tai said. Kind of stunned himself he said that.

As they sat there, Tai decided to ask him things.

"So... If you're not trying to convert people, why do you care so much about this GSA stuff?"

Izzy sighed. "All I want, is for acceptance. People don't have to agree with us, but can't we just go on with our lives in piece?"

"What kind of things for example?"

"I told you in the locker room that day, my best friend killed himself."

"Oh." Tai said. "When you said that... honestly I thought you meant you heard it somewhere, and by that I mean made it up, trying to get sympathy."

Izzy was pissed at that, but he felt like he was making progress with Tai, so he let it go.

"I'm sorry that happened to your friend. Bullying then?"

"Yeah. That and his parents. I can't help but wonder if I didn't help because I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship."

Tai frowned. "I'm sure that wasn't it."

"I hope not."

Tai sat there thinking about it. What if when he called Matt a fag if Matt would have been that upset that he killed himself? How could he have lived with himself? This was really starting to open his eyes a little.

Izzy was looking off in the distance.

"Willis was the greatest friend I've ever had. I've had such a rough time without him."

Tai's head shot up.

"Your friend's name was Willis?"

"Yeah." Izzy said, not sure why that was so important.

"And he killed himself?"

"Yeah...?" Izzy said, wondering where this was going.

"...Did he write you a suicide note?"

"Yeah, his parent's brought it to us."

"...Did you see the body?"

"Tai, your kind of creeping me out, what's going on?" Izzy asked getting nervous.

"Just answer the question!" A bus pulled up then for Tai.

"No. His parent's said it was too gruesome, and they had him cremated immediately."

Tai's eyes were wide. Izzy was wondering what was going on. "I gotta go Izzy." He said, and started running the other way.

"But Tai, Your bus!" But Tai ignored him.

Tai got back to the treatment center. He knew no one else would be there. He was happy his dad gave him a key. He went in and ran down the halls as fast as he could. He found the room that said 'Willis'.

He saw it was room 27, and he went in to the main office where the keys were. He ran in the hall and unlocked the door. He knew he had to do this delicately.

He was glad that the shock treatment was stopped overnight, and that all the patients were in a non aware state. He got the drug that would wake him up and shot it into the IV. After he could see the IV was taking effect, he pulled the IV from his arm gently, and all the other things monitoring him. He shook his arm gently.

"Willis?" He said calmly.

"Mmm... Izzy..." He said, still asleep. Tai smiled, knowing now for sure he had the right one.

"Willis, can you wake up?"

Willis rubbed his eyes and slowly came to. Finally he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Tai smiled a little, trying to keep him calm. "You're not exactly in the hospital."

"Huh?" He said. "Where am I then?"

Tai suddenly remembered the note.

"You don't remember writing a note to your friend Izzy?"

Suddenly Willis eyes shot open.

"I REMEMBER! My parents said I had to fake a suicide note because they were... sending me to a place to fix gayness. That's where I am?"

Tai put up his hands. "Calm down, please. I mean... I can't imagine being in your position right now, but... I'm here to save you."

Willis blinked. "But... who are you?"

Tai sighed. "I'm... not a very good person, but I am hoping this will be the start of a new leaf for me."

"What did you do that's so wrong?" Willis asked. "You're rescuing me from being a vegetable, I'd say that's pretty cool."

Tai hung his head. "Well... I haven't been the nicest to Izzy since I met him. But... Well it's a really long story, for now, I need to get you to his house."

Izzy was once again playing Willis ghost in Mario Kart. It was Willis' favorite track, Dry Dry Ruins. But Izzy wasn't thinking, and he actually beat Willis. Then the words appeared on the screen:

"New ghost created."

Izzy froze. He just got rid of Willis' ghost. He hung his head, with sadness.

Then there was a knock on the door. Izzy put down the Wii remote and went to go answer it. He opened the door to see Tai. Izzy was really surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here Tai?" He asked.

"Um... I'm not good with this, I don't know if you should be sitting down or what..."

Izzy shook his head, thinking he was going for an apology.

"I'm fine, tell me."

"Um... I'm leaving, but there's someone outside who really want's to see you."

"Who?" he asked.

But Tai walked away, and Willis walked up to the door. There were no words. After about a minute, Izzy yelled, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY TAI, YOU ASS HOLE!"

Willis walked in. "It's not a joke. I'm here." He said, as he put his hand on Izzy's cheek. Izzy knew this couldn't have been a joke. Tai didn't know what Willis looked like, let alone his personality. Izzy didn't know what to do, so he finally decided there was only one thing he could do. He kissed Willis. After that he hugged him tightly, crying in happiness.

"I love you, Willis. I'm so sorry I never got to tell you that before."

Willis kissed him back. "I love you too, Izzy." Then they cuddled tightly for a long time. Izzy was bawling like a baby. Once he finally calmed down, he looked into his eyes and said, "Where have you been all this time?"

"It seems to me like I just saw you a few hours ago..." Willis said. "I've been sleeping pretty much."

"I... don't understand. Where you in the hospital?"

Willis got a goofy grin. "I guess you could say that. But I was falsely Diagnosed."

Izzy was getting kind of frustrated. "Willis, You've been 'dead' for several months now. Please tell me where you were!"

Willis nodded. "Okay. Today- er... several months ago... when I got home from school, I told my dad that I was gay. Obviously he didn't take it well. He tried to tell me I was making the wrong 'choice' and that I couldn't be gay, on and on. When he finally got it through his head that I wasn't going to be changing, he said I was dead to him, and my mom would feel the same way, that she hated fags, and I was going somewhere to be fixed. Then he told me they were going to make it seem like I was dead, and I had to write you a suicide note..."

Izzy hugged him, still crying. "I'm sorry Willis."

"Why? I'm sorry for having the psycho parents that did this to me. But... I did try and leave you a hint."

"You did?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah... I said 'Never forget me' and 'we'll see us soon'."

Izzy smiled. "I thought you meant in heaven."

"Nope."

So they sat there talking for a while, waiting for his parents to get home, they would have to decide what to do with Willis, and what to do about his parent's.

TBC


	11. Forgiveness

Chapter 11: Forgiveness

Tai decided he had another stop to make tonight, and he knew it was going to be an emotional roller coaster.

He went back to the bus stop, got on the bus and rode it to the other end of town. He reached the house he was looking for. He saw there was no car in the drive way, so the person he was looking for would be alone.

He went and knocked on the door with grand anticipation. He heard footsteps... His heart pounded... and finally the door opened to show... TK.

'FUCK.' He thought. TK had a look on his face that could kill him.

"What the hell do you what?"

Tai lowered his head. "Can I please speak to Matt?"

"Why? Gonna rip his heart out again?"

Tai couldn't control himself anymore. He dropped on his knees crying.

"Please TK, Please get me your brother."

TK wasn't happy about it, but he did as he was asked, and he went and got Matt.

After he told him that, he got Davis, and left through the side door. He decided it would probably be best if they were alone.

Tai was so upset he didn't even realize when Matt came in front of him.

"Tai?" Matt asked. Tai jumped up in surprise, wiped his eyes of the tears, and just stared at him. He tried so hard to get the words but it wasn't working.

"Matt... I... Um..."

He kept trying, but nothing. He just kept staring to Matt's eyes. Finally, he was tired of trying to find the right thing to say.

"Screw it." He said, and then he ran to Matt, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him passionately. Matt was stunned. He was sure he was dreaming. He had been pretty sure that that Tai was in denial, but he never thought that he would have feelings for him, the way he did.

Finally the kiss was broken, and Tai started crying again. "I'm so sorry Matt! I was a complete and total ass hole!"

Matt wiped his eyes, and said with a grin: "Yes you were."

Tai couldn't help but laugh a little, through the pain.

"Come on inside." Matt said. They stepped inside, taking their shoes off, then they went to Matt's room. It was a big room, he even had a small couch in front of his bed, and they sat on it.

"So... What happened that you suddenly changed your mind?"

Tai sighed. "Izzy."

"Izzy? What did he do?"

"Um... You're gonna hate me."

"I won't." Matt said. "I promise." He put his arm around him.

"Well... my father had it drilled into my head early that gay's were wrong."

"I figured that much."

Tai nodded. "Well, what you don't know is... his company came up with a way to... 'fix gays'."

"What?" Matt said shocked. "Like... they can make people straight?"

"We'll that's the theory, but it's never actually been done. Anyway, my dad started having me help there, some days after school so I could 'see how bad those homos are.' Well... there was one patient who I noticed right away, who was about my age. My dad said that his parents faked his suicide and even made him write a suicide letter to his best friend."

Matt sat there with his mouth on the floor. Finally he found words.

"As... amazingly heartbreaking as that is... what does that have to do with Izzy?"

Tai looked down. "It was Willis."

Matt's eyes went wide. "WHAT? What do you mean it was Willis? He's alive? Tai, you HAVE to get him out and get him to Izzy, you ha-..."

"I already did." Tai said.

"You... what?"

Tai nodded. "I know I just started a shit-storm on myself, but I went in, got Willis out, and then I took him to Izzy. They are reunited now."

Matt smiled. "I'm so proud of you. That took a lot of courage."

Tai shook his head. "That wasn't courage. Courage would have never been a homophobe, and telling you right away about that dream I had right then, and telling you how I felt, and-."

"Wait Tai, what dream?"

Tai smiled a little. "Remember back when we were 13 or so, and we had sleepovers all the time?"

Matt nodded.

"I had a dream once basicly that... you kissed me... and it felt amazing. It was like my destiny had been fulfilled."

Matt smiled. "That's funny because, about that time I had the same dream."

Tai smiled. "Maybe it really was meant to be then."

Matt nodded, then sighed. "Tai, I don't want to put any pressure on you at all, but I just want you to know... I do love you. I'm assuming you need time to process everything, but, I'll be here whenever you're ready, if you're ever ready."

Tai smiled, and put his hands on Matt's.

"All I need is to be with you. If you can forgive me. I need you by my side while I confront these feelings, and everything."

Matt kissed Tai. "I'll support you in any way I can."

Tai hung his head. "I don't deserve this."

Matt smiled. "I thought we were past this."

"Seriously Matt... I've done so much."

Matt kissed Tai again. "Yeah, you have. And it's true that you've hurt me pretty bad... and I can't speak for everyone else, but I understand the situation. You were scared."

"That just seems like a cop out to me though, for me to blame it on that. But I know now that it's okay, and that we need to open up people's eyes."

Matt blinked. "You want to join the club?"

Tai smiled. "If you think Izzy will let me."

"Izzy will be THRILLED." He said, as he hugged Tai.

Tai looked at Matt. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

He smiled. "Well yeah, of course you can! But what about your dad?"

Tai looked down. "I don't feel like dealing with any of that tonight. For now, I'm sure he doesn't know yet that I broke out Willis, and he had no idea you were gay, so I'm just going to call and say I'm staying the night here.

So that's what they did, along with making out.

TBC


	12. Everything Changes

Chapter 12: Everything Changes

Back at Izzy's house, Izzy saw his parents pull in the drive way.

"Okay Willis, my parents are home, go in my room. I want to prepare them for this."

Willis nodded and then left the room.

When they walked in the door, Izzy sat them down at the table.

"We need to talk guys."

"What's wrong?" His parent's said with worry.

"Well... It's hard to say. Something is very wrong, yet very right."

They sighed. "Please, will you just spit it out?"

Izzy nodded. "It's come to my attention that somewhere close by there is a treatment center that claims to 'fix' gayness."

"What?" Masami said, in disbelief.

Izzy nodded. "Apparently there are many adults in there that people have 'committed' to be fixed, though they never are."

"How do you know about this?" Yoshie asked.

"Apparently one of my classmates, who had been in denial about his sexuality was made to work there. He noticed one person, and when he talked to me, he knew who the person was, and decided to break him out."

They looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Izzy looked at his parents, and smiled the biggest smile in his life. As much as he hated what happened to Willis, but he was so happy to say what he was about to say. "Willis is alive!"

"What?" Both their parent's said at once.

"Apparently, when he told them he was gay, his parents shipped him off there, and made it seem to everyone that he was dead."

"But..." Yoshie said. "What parent could do that? That can't possibly be true!"

But then Willis walked out from Izzy's bedroom. They just stared in shock.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Izumi."

"W-W-Willis?" His dad said, stunned.

"Yeah... it's really me."

After celebrating that he was alive, they talked about what would happen. Willis would stay with them, and go to school with Izzy.

"Well," Izzy's dad said, standing up. "I'm calling your parent's Willis and tearing them a new one!"

"No no." Willis said. "If I'm not worth being a son, then they aren't worth chewing out. Let them live their happy little lives without their faggot son."

They were all surprised. It was the first time they heard Willis talk like that. He sounded hurt and angry. Izzy walked over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this Willis."

Willis smiled again. "You went through more than me. I'm sorry for that."

They hugged. Masami smiled and whispered at Yoshie. "Looks like you were right. They did love each other."

The next day was hard on almost everyone. Izzy had to leave Willis at home to relax for a day, and his parents talked to the school about the situation, and getting Willis in school.

Tai had to talk to his dad that night, and that couldn't be fun.

TK was pissed that Matt and Davis forgave Tai that easily. He was trying his hardest to not let it come between him and Davis, but it was hard for him.

When they all got to school, the first thing that happened was Tai found Izzy, and gave him a hug. Izzy hugged him back.

"Thank you so much." Tai said, trying not to tear up thinking of how much of a jackass he was. "For opening my eyes, and letting me see it was okay to be me."

Izzy smiled, still hugging. "Thank you, for finding the courage to risk everything to reunite me with my best friend Willis."

They continued hugging for a moment until they heard a voice. "Isn't this interesting?" He said. "Turns out Mr. Homophobe was actually a fag himself!"

Tai turned around to see Kouji.

"Back off Kouji. It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't! I don't want those fag eyes looking at me in the shower! You gonna be off the team."

Tai smirked. "If you want to lose, go ahead."

Kouji stormed off but he had a bad feeling he hadn't heard the last from him.

That day at lunch, Tai joined the GSA table. They could all hear Kouji and the others talking about Tai and the rest of them, but they did their best to ignore them. Not everyone was happy to see them join the table. Besides TK, Mimi in particular was pretty pissed. Davis was excited to be friends with him. Joe felt kind of bad for Mimi, but glad Tai was making progress. And Yolei and Ken were pretty much

indifferent. They knew they had a lot to talk about, with Tai and about Willis, but they decided to wait for the club that night before they discussed any of that. They wanted to be in private.

So Izzy was still curious about Joe, so he decided to ask him. "So Joe, how's Sora?"

He blinked. "Wh-OH! SORA! She's great! We had a date last night."

Izzy raised an eye brow. "I see." But he let it go again.

As they made their way out of the cafeteria, Kouji walked up right behind Izzy.

"You better watch yourself, faggot."

Izzy turned to look, but he was gone.

At the club, they all had a lot to talk about. Izzy and Tai decided to both go upfront.

"So this is what happened guy's," Izzy said. "I found Tai and I was conducting one of my 'kill them with kindness' experiments, and we ended up talking. I don't think I would have made as much progress as this, if it wasn't for what Tai discovered." Izzy nodded at Tai for him to take over.

"Well as much as I hate to say this... My dad has had me working at a 'fix gay's' treatment center."

Everyone gasped, except Matt who knew.

"You mean like with Shock therapy and stuff?" TK asked, getting upset.

"Yeah." Tai said looking down. "Guy's I'm not proud of any of this... but anyway... When I was talking to Izzy last night... he told me about his friend that died, Willis."

Everyone nodded.

"Well... He wasn't dead. He was at the treatment center."

everyone just stared in shock.

"Apparently, his parent's faked his death, made him write a suicide note, and sent him there."

No one knew what to say, but it was apparent that TK was about to fly off the handle.

"Now everyone," Izzy said. "The important thing is that Willis is alive and okay."

"But..." TK said with anger. "His parent's put you through so much! Surely your pressing charges?"

Izzy looked away. "Well... I'd love to. But Willis said it wasn't worth our time. So I guess not."

TK clenched his fists. "But we can't let them get away with this."

"It's not like they can do It to anyone else, since Willis was an only child. That center on the other hand... we are going to make sure it gets closed. Right Tai?"

Tai nodded. "Right. I am going to find the courage to stand up to my father, and I will get it closed."

Everyone cheered. They had to get it closed. It just wasn't right what they were doing.

After the meeting was over, and everyone was leaving, Izzy looked at Joe.

"Hey Joe, can you stay after?"

"Well... sure. But why?"

"I want to talk to you about something." Joe nodded, looking nervous. After being sure that everyone had left, they sat at a table.

"What can I do to help you?" Joe asked.

Izzy sighed. "I have my suspicions about something, but It doesn't make much sense in my mind. So I just thought I'd ask, and I can just hope that you can forgive me if I am wrong."

Joe nodded. "Okay."

"I think you ARE gay."

Joe's eyes went wide. "What? What makes you think that?"

"Well there's the girlfriend that no one has met..."

"She's shy." He said, defensively.

"Okay." Izzy nodded. "How about saying Mimi was in your brother's room, but when I came over, her bed was in your room?"

"...I-It flooded in there, so she had to move into mine."

Izzy let the obvious pause go.

"Okay. How about the internet history was deleted?"

"What?"

"When I typed in the address for the download site, no suggested sites dropped down."

"I don't know, really." Joe said looking really nervous.

"Okay... then how come your temp folder was full of gay porn?"

Joe's eyes went wide. "You snooped through my computer when I was out of the room?"

Izzy nodded. "I'm sorry, I know it wasn't the best thing, but I know what I saw."

Instead of responding, Joe asked his own question.

"So if you're theory is right, and I am gay and I'm just hiding it, why would I join the GSA? When people will think I'm gay anyway, just because I joined?"

Izzy shook his head. "That's the only thing I can't figure out."

Joe sat looking down, not knowing what to say. Finally after a long time, Joe spoke. "I'm not mad at you, but you wouldn't understand."

"But Joe, how would I not understand? I've been through so much!"

Joe shook his head. "You just wouldn't. I'm sorry." And with that he got up in left.

TBC


	13. Painful Encounters

Chapter 13: Painful Encounters

Right outside the school TK and Davis were talking about Tai.

"What a creep Tai is for working at a place like that! I don't know how he lives with himself."

Davis frowned. "I can't really imagine how bad he feels at the moment, but it's obvious he wants to make things better. That's why he broke out Willis. He want's to be a better person."

"Yeah right." He said kicking a rock. "People don't change that easily. I think he's just acting."

"Tai? Acting something that in the process got him kicked out of Soccer?"

"He got kicked out?" TK asked in shocked.

"Yup. So I know we can trust him."

"I don't see how you can trust someone so easily."

"But how can't you?" Davis asked, also getting frustrated. "He risked everything to do the right thing!"

"But he did the wrong thing all this time! It's dumb to trust him that easily."

Davis crossed his arms. "So you're calling me dumb." Davis said, kind of hurt, expecting an apology.

"If you trust someone like that, yeah." Davis was stunned.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go out with a dummy like me!"

TK Suddenly looked calmer. "Davis? No! I don't want to break up, that's not what I meant."

"You just said it. I'm dumb. You should go out with someone who's smart like you."

"Davis... I was just upset, I'm sorry."

"What's sorry? I'm too dumb to get it."

TK was getting upset again. "Damn it Davis, you are way too sensitive!"

"There you go again!" Davis said. "You should just find someone else."

"I'm sorry Davis... I don't want to break up, I just don't get why you guys trust Tai so much, after everything he has done and everything he has put you and my brother through! He's an ass hole."

Davis lowered his head. "Maybe you should go."

TK looked scared again. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Davis shook his head. "No... but I think you need some time alone to calm down."

TK nodded. "Okay. I love you."

Davis didn't say anything.

"Davis?"

"Hm?" TK looked at Davis' upset face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but he gave up.

"Nevermind." And with that he walked away.

Davis just sat down on a bench, looking at the sky, thinking.

After a few minutes, Ken walked around the corner with a smirk on his face. He had been watching their fight from a distance, and had been enjoying their argument. As he got closer, he wiped away his smirk, and looked concerned.

"What's wrong Davis?"

Davis shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Ken nodded. "I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Davis smiled suddenly. "Sure. Wanna hang out tonight?"

Ken smiled wide. His plan was working perfectly. "I'd like that."

"Okay then! Lets go!"

Izzy got home, and ran to hug Willis. When he got there, it kind of looked like he had been crying, so after the hug, Izzy asked, "What's wrong, Willis?"

"I... Just can't help thinking about my parents." Izzy nodded not really knowing what to say. "Don't misunderstand, I'm glad I'm with you, and I'm glad that you're parents got the school figured out, and part of me says, 'they didn't want me, good riddance.' but..."

Izzy nodded, putting his arms around Willis. "It can't be easy to be in your situation."

Willis shook his head.

"What can I do to make you feel better, Willis?" He asked kissing him. Willis kissed back and smiled.

"Well that certainly helped. But..." Willis looked nervous. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but... could you give me some more time alone?"

Izzy smiled, and hugged him. "I understand. I'll go for a walk, and I'll be back soon."

Willis nodded. "Thank you, Izzy."

And with that, Izzy left, and headed for the subway. He had a train to catch.

Tai stood on the outside of his door. He stood there, trying to muster up the courage to face his father. Right as he was about to go in, the door opened.

"What are you doing out here, Tai?" His little sister, Kari asked.

"Nothing, just about to go in."

"Okay." She said. "But just so you know, Dad's MAD."

"Why?" Tai asked, trying not to seem nervous.

"Something about work. I'm not sure exactly. We'll I'm off!"

Tai nodded. "See you later Kari."

And with that, he went in. Tai saw his father sitting at the table with his hands in his hair, stressed out.

He muscled up the courage to speak finally. "What's wrong, Dad?"

He looked up, looking a little relieved. "Hey Tai, um, where you the last one to leave the clinic last night?"

"Yeah, I was."

He sighed. "Do you know who the last person to leave before you was?"

Tai was stunned, he wasn't expecting this question.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. Why?"

"Well, one of the patients got out. It seems that one of the others must have went back after you left, and let them out."

Tai was very surprised. It seemed like his father wasn't even remotely thinking it was him.

"Dad, It's my fault."

He shook his head. "Don't you do that. It's not your fault. You can't stay and guard everyone else."

"But I'm telling you I-"

"No, Tai, you arn't taking the blame for someone else. I have to go take care of this mess." And with that, he left.

Tai sighed and called Matt.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Tai!" He said, "How did it go?"

"Um..." He stuttered, nervously. "I haven't actually told him yet."

"...What?" Matt asked sounding a little upset.

"It's not my fault! I tried to tell him, and he thought I was covering for someone else letting Willis out and then he ran out the door. I will set him straight though, I promise you that."

"Okay." He said, but it was obvious he was disappointed.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah, sure." Matt said, still sounded a little miffed.

"Okay, I love you."

"You too."

Tai noted the tone. "Matt?"

"What?" Matt asked, still sounding short.

"Do you want me to go find him and tell him now? I will if that's what it will take for you to stop being mad at me."

Matt softened a little. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you."

Tai smiled. "Yeah, but I don't want to be a coward."

"Tai, you WERE a coward." Tai frowned. "But you're not now. You've made giant steps in the right direction. We should go out and celebrate!"

Tai sighed. "I dunno. I don't feel like I should be."

"Okay," Matt said. "How about a date then?"

"Okay." Tai smiled. "Where do you want to meet at?"

And so Tai and Matt made plans for a great night out.

Izzy got off the bus, and walked the familiar street down the block. He got to the house he was looking for, and sighed nervously, before knocking on the door.

Willis Mom answered the door.

"Izzy?"

"How can you live with yourself?" He asked. "Not caring about your own son!"

She looked like she was about to cry. "What are you talking about? I feel horrible that he killed himself, but I don't think I could have done anything to stop it..."

"Drop the act!" Izzy said, getting pissed. "I know as well as you do that he isn't dead!"

Her eyes shot opened. "What do you mean he isn't dead?"

Izzy wasn't an angry person, but he was about to flip out. "YOU and your husband made him write the suicide note, and then you sent him off to get him fixed, just because he's gay!"

"He was... gay? … Faked suicide note?"

Suddenly it hit him. When Willis was telling the story, his mom wasn't there, his dad said she would feel the same way, but she wasn't there.

"Ma'am... I'm sorry for yelling at you... Um... What exactly happened as you remember it?"

"I was visiting my mom, and when I came home, an ambulance was driving away, and he said it had willis body in it, showing me the note, and crying, and saying that we should have him cremated immediately, because he wouldn't want anyone, including me, to see what he had to see."

Izzy was stunned. She might actually not know.

"Is... your husband home?"

"No." She said. "He won't be home for a long time."

Izzy nodded. "I really need to talk to you then."

"Sure, come in."

They sat down at a kitchen table.

"I guess this might not be easy to hear but um..." Izzy took a deep breath. "I have this friend, at the new school I go to. His dad ran a clinic to try and cure gayness from people."

She gasped. "That's horrible!"

He nodded. "Well, apparently, that night when Willis came home, your husband told him he was dead to him, made him write that suicide note, and sent him to the treatment center."

She just stared with her mouth hung open. Then after a few minutes, she had a soft smile, and spoke very kindly.

"Izzy... Honey... I know you must be going through hell, losing your best friend... and It sounds to me that he meant more to you than just a friend, but, what you're telling me just can't be true."

It was Izzy's turn to be calm, and put on a soft smile. "I'm sorry... but he's at my house right now, alive and well. He's even starting school tomorrow."

There were tears coming from her eyes. "You have to be lying!"

"I can prove it!" He said, pulling out his cell, putting it on speakerphone. "Just, be quiet okay?"

She nodded, and he dialed the number. After several rings, the answering machine picked up. When the beep sounded, Izzy spoke.

"Hey Willis, you can answer."

She had a look on her face like this was just a hurtful waste of time, but then the line picked up.

"Hey Izzy." Her eyes were huge like saucers, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey Willis, I just wanted to see if you wanted me to bring you anything to eat when I get home later."

"Nah, there's stuff to eat here."

"Okay, see you later!" And then he hung up the phone. She just stared. "H-He's alive? But... how can that be?"

Izzy now felt really bad. "I'm so sorry. Your husband must have..."

She was bawling. "P-Please, call him back and tell him I'm sorry!"

Izzy sighed. "I should probably talk to him in person, I don't want to shock him with this over the phone."

She nodded, still sobbing. "I'll have to deal with my husband too."

Izzy nodded. "I'll leave you alone then." And with that he left.

TBC


	14. A Fight, A Make Up, and A Truth

Chapter 14: A Fight, A Make Up, and A Truth.

Izzy rode the subway back to the city, and was walking past the park toward home, when all the sudden, he was knocked off his feet from behind by someone, and the guy jumped on him.

"Are you happy with yourself, faggot?" He said, sitting on his back.

"Thanks to you we have lost our TWO best players. Probably sucked their cocks and got them to turn, right?"

Izzy managed to speak. "They were both already-."

"SHUT UP!" He said grabbing his hair. "I'm about to make you pay for making us loose our players, You little piece of sh-."

"Hey Kouji!" Izzy heard Tai's voice call out. "Why do you always pick on someone who, no offense Izzy, can't handle themselves. If you wanna fight a fag, fight me."

Before anything else could be said, Kouji jumped off Izzy and ran away as fast as he could. Tai shook his head, and then ran over to Izzy, offering him a hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah I think I'm okay." He said, but he was obviously sore.

"Come on." Tai motioned, "Let's sit on that bench over there."

Izzy nodded and went and sat with him. Izzy looked over at him. "Thank's for saving me. You're really brave."

Tai buried his face in his hands. "No I'm not!"

Izzy frowned. "Yes you are, you could have got you're ass kicked."

Tai looked back up with a smirk. "You're still semi new to this school, and you hate sports, so I'll let that go, but I could have taken him easily. That's why I'm a coward. Or at least part of why..."

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"I... didn't get the chance to talk to my dad about everything. He thought someone else let Willis out and I haven't gotten the chance to correct him. … no." He said clenching his fists. "I had the chance, I just let it go too easily."

Izzy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Tai. You are in a very difficult position, and I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you."

Tai nodded. "It's not a fun feeling knowing you are about to hurt someone you care about and look up to."

"Sounds like you need a new role model."

Tai nodded. "I understand how you feel, and you're probably right but..."

"He's still your Dad."

Tai nodded. "It's hard to argue with that, hard to say that I want to tell him off. Even though I KNOW it's what needs done... it still sucks."

Izzy nodded. "I can only imagine. I'm very blessed to have the parent's I have."

"You were lucky you were born with parents who will love and accept you no matter what."

Izzy looked down.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Well... I don't usually tell people this... keep a secret?" Tai nodded, so Izzy continued. "My parent's aren't actually my birth parents. My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby. They found my Aunt and Uncle to raise me."

Tai put an arm around Izzy. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine that feeling."

Izzy nodded. "But I still consider them my parent's."

"Of course. They seem like wonderful people, the way you talk about them."

"They are." He said. "I am very lucky."

Tai nodded. Then he looked at his watch. "I should probably get to Matt's. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thank you!"

Tai nodded. "No problem. What are friends for?" He gave a goofy grin and a thumbs up. Izzy smiled as he walked away, It was hard to believe this was the same guy who ran around calling him a fag. It's amazing what denial does to a person.

Ken and Davis spent the evening at the arcade just goofing off, and having fun. Afterwords they went out to dinner. They started out talking about random things, but then the topic went to TK.

"So," Ken said. "What was going on with TS?"

Davis frowned. "It's TK. And he doesn't understand that people change."

"But you changed. He seems to have forgiven that, why can't he forgive Tai?"

He thought about it. "I just can't understand why. It should be the same for both of us."

Ken put his hand on Davis' arm. "I'm sorry Davis."

Davis smiled. "Thanks Ken. You're a good friend."

Ken smiled, and they looked into each others arms. Ken thought he saw a spark in Davis' eyes, but before he could say anything, they were interrupted.

"Get your hand off my boyfriend."

They both looked up to see TK, not looking very happy.

"But he's not touching..." Then he noticed Ken's hand, he hadn't even noticed it before. "Oh..."

"Let's go Davis."

"But..." Ken interjected. "We are in the middle of dinner..."

Ken was expecting TK to remark something snotty, but it was Davis who replied.

"Sorry Ken, but I really should go."

Ken just nodded, and sighed as they left. "I guess this will be harder than I thought."

Davis and TK walked toward TK's apartment. As they walked, they talked.

"What was that all about Davis? You too looked pretty close. And he was touching you!"

Davis sighed. "I honestly didn't realize he was. We were talking about you, I'm sorry."

"Great, so all night you were with him bashing me?"

"No no!" Davis said in defense. "We had just got on the topic of you, and I was just saying I couldn't understand why you couldn't forgive Tai, since you forgave me, and I did the same."

They finally got to TK's place, and they saw no one was home. As they went in, TK continued.

"You didn't do... quite... the same..." TK said, as they sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked. "I was homophobic just like Tai."

"Yeah but..." TK sighed. "Davis you bashed random people, and Ken. Yeah he was your best friend, and that kind of sucks but... Davis, Tai hurt the two most important people in my life. You, and my brother. It's hard for me to get past that."

Davis nodded, finally understanding. He wrapped his arm around TK pulling him close for a tight embrace.

"So you're mad he hurt the ones you love?"

TK nodded, enjoying Davis holding him like that.

"I'm not gonna lie, being called a fag by Tai did hurt. But I knew very well what he was going through. And, wanna hear the ironic thing?"

TK nodded.

"What really hurt, was hearing him call you a fag."

TK chuckled a little. Davis continued. "Maybe we should just worry about ourselves a little more."

TK nodded, and kissed Davis.

"Can you forgive him?" Davis asked.

"I'll work on it." TK said, and then they cuddled together on the couch.

Izzy walked back into his apartment, greeted by a wonderful smell of pasta, and Willis.

"Hey!" Izzy said, "My mom get home early to cook dinner?"

"Nope, I cooked us a great romantic dinner! I thought it would put me in a better mood, and I wanted to celebrate- Honey? What happened?" Izzy asked, pointing to the scars.

"Oh... I um... got jumped in the park."

"WHAT?"

"It's okay, Tai saved me."

Willis smiled a little. "I guess we owe Tai a lot, don't we."

Izzy smiled a little, kissing him.

"Is the food ready?"

Willis shook his head. "Not quite yet. Why?"

"Well... I need to talk to you about something, and I don't think you're gonna be happy with me..."

Willis frowned. "What did you do?"

"Um... I was just really upset at how upset you were so... I went to tell off your parent's."

Willis wasn't sure how to react. On one hand, he really wished he wouldn't have done that, but on the other hand, he knew they had it coming to them.

"What happened?"

"Well... your mom was there, not your dad. And she said she had no idea, that if what I was saying was true, that your dad covered the whole thing."

Willis thought about it. "I remember that he called someone and talked to them... but maybe he just acted like it was her?"

Izzy nodded. "That could be."

"Maybe In a month or so I can face them, ask them myself. Until then, will you promise me that you'll stay away from them?"

Izzy nodded. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Nope." Willis said, and then he kissed Izzy. "I know you did it because you love me. And I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Izzy smiled. "Never. I love you so much. I can't believe how lucky I was to fall in love with my best friend."

"Me too, but I love you more." Then they kissed again.

They had a good dinner, talking about things, Izzy telling him about school and the GSA. Willis was kind of nervous for his first day at the new school.

A little while later, Izzy's parent's came home, looking kind of tense.

"What's wrong?" Izzy said.

"Um..." His father said. "Your mother and I decided we should tell you something, but it might be hard to hear."

He nodded, and they sat at the table. Willis felt awkward.

"Should I leave the room?"

"No." Mr. Izumi said, "You should be here for moral support for Izzy."

Willis nodded, now feeling even more nervous.

"Izzy..." Mr. Izumi said. "We told you about when your parent's died, how they weren't very close with us, but we never told you why. When we told you about the accident, you were too young for this type of topic, and later... we just thought it would be better if you didn't know. But in light of all that's happened, we decided you should know."

Izzy nodded, though not understanding how that could be effecting things now.

"Well, the truth is... they were homophobic. They... really really hated gays."

Izzy was saddened by this. Willis put an arm around him for support.

"Even back then, we were very open minded. We thought it shouldn't be anyone's business who anyone else loved. But, we were pretty bullheaded about it, and so were they on their position."

Izzy looked very sad. He finally spoke, getting chocked up. "This really sucks... And I'm so very lucky that you are the ones that raised me... but I don't see what this has to do with what's been going on lately."

His dad nodded. "Well... the final thing that did it before we stopped talking completely was... That he said he was developing a center... to... cure gayness."

Izzy's eyes shot open. "So... the parents that gave birth to me... hated gays so much... that they wanted to hide them away from the world?"

His dad nodded sadly. "That's the really sad part. He had told me there really was no cure, that it was just away to 'keep the fags away from normal people'."

Izzy clenched his fist. "I- I... I need some air."

They nodded, and Izzy left. Willis went with him, to keep an eye on him. They went for a walk, but Izzy still wasn't talking. They ended up back home after a while, and Izzy sat on his bed looking at Felix, the stuffed animal his real parent's bought him. He felt sad, and he through the stuffed animal in the corner and laid down. Willis frowned and cuddled up beside him.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Izzy put his head on Willis' arm. "Yeah, just keep holding me."

Willis kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault... it just sucks to know that you were taken away from me because of my dad."

"But look at it this way, if my dad was that angry with me, and wanted rid of me that badly, who knows what he might have done if he didn't have that outlet."

"Yeah I guess that's true. It's just hard to believe that, and the fact if they were still alive they might have sent me there."

Willis cuddled him tighter. "But you didn't. You're here. I see that as the most important thing."

Izzy nodded. "I guess that's true." He said, but Willis could still sense the sadness in his voice.

"Let me tell you something." Willis said, Izzy nodded. "I was really sad that day. If my dad hadn't sent me away... I wouldn't have hurt myself, but I wouldn't have been happy. But now here I am, cuddling up to the one I love. To me, I think things worked out."

Izzy smiled. "I guess you are right."

"Yup." Willis said. "And, about you're real parents... we can't say for sure how they would react to knowing you were gay, but..." Willis got of the bed, picked up Felix from the corner, dusted him off, and sat him in front of Izzy. "They did love you. You shouldn't torment yourself with what would have happened otherwise and just know, they loved you."

Izzy nodded. "I guess you're right."

Willis kissed him again, and then they went to sleep, in each others arms.

TBC


	15. Money Isn't Everything

Chapter 15: Money Isn't Everything

Things went on like this for a few weeks. Tai and Matt grew closer, and Tai kept putting off talking to his dad, but Matt sympathized, to a point, but he was getting a little annoyed with him. But it wasn't all Tai's fault. After all, Tai's dad was a very busy man, Tai would start to tell him and he would get a phone call. Matt assured him though that if when he told his dad, he kicked him out, that he was positive his dad would let him come live with them.

Davis and TK were as close as ever, but Davis and Ken hung out some. Ken got some pretty interesting and underhanded plans to try and break them up, but Davis was too dense to get what Ken was really getting at, so nothing ever happened there.

Izzy and Willis grew closer. Willis enjoyed the new school, and fit in great with the GSA. Everyone thought he was really cool, and that he and Izzy were a great fit.

Ken and Joe also became friends, they bonded over knowledge. They were both pretty smart people.

Yolei and Mimi were hanging out a lot too, they bonded over clothes and shopping.

Quite a few other people in the school joined the GSA, they now had 20 or so members.

After a month, Willis finally decided he needed to face his parents. They got on bus, and sat, waiting for the bus to stop.

Izzy held his hand. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Willis nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The bus finally stopped and they got off. They walked towards Willis' house, but it looked different.

"When did they plant trees out front? Was that here when you came to see them?"

Izzy shook his head. Then they looked in the drive way, there was a different car then what they had before.

"Did they... move?"

They both felt sick. Izzy felt sick for putting Willis through this, getting his hopes up, and Willis wasn't blaming Izzy, but hated that he was experiencing his parents abandoning him yet again. Still, he found the strength, he knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door.

"Yes?" She said.

Willis' sighed, too upset to talk. His parent's did it again. Izzy stepped up for Willis.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, did you just move in?"

She nodded. "Yeah, a few weeks ago, after the last renters here just suddenly moved one day. Hey, you arnt Willis are you?"

Willis' head shot up. "I am."

"They left a a big thick envelope for you. I'll go get it for you."

She came back a few minutes later with an envelope with his name on it.

"Thanks." Willis said, and then they left. They sat on a bench down the street. Willis stared at the envelope.

"I don't know if I want to read this... can you read it for me?" He asked Izzy.

Izzy nodded and opened the letter. He could see there were other papers in it, but there was a big note, so he went for that.

It said:

Dear Willis,

Guess you got out. Guess these treatment centers are too good to be true. Since we want nothing to do with fags like you and your little boyfriend, we have decided to leave the country. We didn't want to take the chance of you trying to get us arrested. Heh. You're mother deserves an academy award for the performance she gave you're boyfriend. She really sold it. She hates you cocksuckers just as much as me. Having said that, we didn't want to take the chance you might ever try and find us for any reason, so inclosed is your birth certificate and other documents. As much as I didn't want to give this to you... there's no way I can collect on it, I tried, but your grandma left you a savings bond. She started it when we were trying to get pregnant which took a few years... it should have $20,000 by now. Take it, and get the fuck out of our lives.

Izzy was bawling reading this. He quickly put the note away and hugged Willis tightly.

"I'm so sorry... I should have listened to you and let it go."

Willis shook his head. "I know you had the very best of intentions. What does it say?"

"I don't want to say. And I don't want you to read, ever. Just... you were right. And they handed over any documents you may need someday and... a savings bond from your grandma."

Willis groaned. "They wanna buy me off? I don't want their money!"

Izzy shook his head. "He said he 'hated' handing this over, but as much as he tried to get it, there was no way he could. So he said he might as well give it to you."

"Still. I don't want it."

Izzy nodded. "We'll just leave it there for now then."

Willis looked down, sad.

"I'm sorry that I drug you into this, Willis."

Wills put his arm around him. "It's okay. I know you were trying to do the right thing."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And they sat there on the bench for a long time.

The next day at the GSA, they discussed having a Christmas party.

"I think it's a great Idea." TK said. "It would give us a place to meet and have fun outside of school, and maybe other people could come."

"Yeah, I could sing." Matt said. Tai stared, surprised.

"You want to sing in front of people? I never thought you wanted to do that!"

"Yeah but..." Matt said. "I've decided it's time for me to put my voice to good use."

Tai nodded. "You do have such a beautiful voice."

"Yeah he does." TK said.

Davis blinked. "You know about this?"

"Yeah, he used to sing to me when I was upset or our parents were fighting."

"Didn't your parent's divorce when you were really young?"

"Yeah, but I remember, and then there were times they fought afterwords."

Davis nodded in understanding.

"Where could we have it?" Joe asked.

"Maybe we could rent a room or something." Tai thought.

"Maybe the pavilion!" Mimi said, ready for her chance to decorate.

"That would cost a lot though." Yolei said. "But I guess we still have several weeks. We'll see what we can find."

"Sounds like a plan." Joe said. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Izzy noted this. It seemed like he really and genuinely wanted to help. 'What's his deal?' Izzy thought to himself.

After school that day, Izzy pulled out his phone and decided to talk to Ken.

"Hello?" Ken asked, wondering who it was.

"Hey Ken, it's Izzy."

"Oh." Ken said. "What can I do for you?" Ken just didn't have any idea why he would be calling him.

Izzy smiled. "So formal. I was just wondering... you are getting to be good friends with Joe, right?"

"Yeah, in fact we're hanging out later. Why?"

"Has he... showed any signs that he might... not be straight?"

Ken thought. "No I don't think so. Why?"

"I think he's in the closet somehow. Actually I know he is, he somewhat confessed to me."

"But... If he's in the closet... why would he join the GSA?"

"I don't know." Izzy said. "It's weird. I was just wondering if you feel like it, at some point try to get him to open up, so we can help him."

"Of course." Ken said. "I will do my best."

"Thanks." Izzy said, and they hung up.

Ken thought that was kind of weird, but decided he wasn't going to press Joe for information. He was a really good friend and didn't need to be hounded. But if anything came up... he would report to Izzy.

After school, Tai had to go to the treatment center. He hated seeing these people treated like this, but since he hadn't stood up to his dad yet anyway, he thought maybe he could get more information on some of the patients.

He walked up and saw there was now a security guard up front. As Tai walked by, he heard the guy say "and I have plans tomorrow, but they said I have to work!" Tai shrugged it off.

Willis had been the only name that popped out at him before, but as he looked through the isle's he couldn't believe who else he found...

That night, Ken and Joe decided to hang out, they went and watched a movie, and after that they went to get some take out, and they sat at Joe's eating Chinese food.

"That was a good movie." Joe said. "I should take Sora to see it, whenever she's free. She's been busy lately."

Ken nodded. "I see. That's too bad."

"Yeah." Joe agreed. "How about you, Ken? How come a smart, funny, good looking guy like you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

First he blushed from the comment, and then he realized it was just the kind of thing Izzy was talking about.

"I have feelings for someone." Ken admitted, for the first time out loud to anyone. No one knew of his love for Davis. "But he's in love with someone else."

Joe nodded. "I understand. That's a tough situation." He said.

After they were done eating, Joe brought the topic up again.

"So," He started. "This person that you like, that is in love with someone else... are you sure he's happy?"

Ken sighed. "He says he is. I've tried to spend as much time with him as I could, that maybe he would have feelings for me instead, but he seems oblivious."

Joe nodded. "Sounds like he must be pretty happy with this other person."

"...I just... still wish there was some way I could get him. I care about him so much."

Joe sighed. "Listen Ken, you've shared a lot with me about your secrets, so I think as your friend, I could tell you my secret."

Ken nodded, so Joe continued.

"You're an amazing guy Ken, but it just wouldn't work out between us, and you deserve to know the reason why."

Ken's eyes went wide. Joe thought he was talking about him!

"Can you keep a secret, Ken?" Ken nodded.

Joe sighed again. "The truth is... there is no Sora. I had a friend named Sora in grade school, but she moved away long ago."

Ken was surprised to say the least. "You've... made up a girlfriend? But... why?"

Joe hung his head. "Ken, I'm Gay."

Ken raised an eye brow, a tad offended. "You say that like you think I'm going to judge you, when you know that I am too."

"I knew you wouldn't be ashamed of me, But I'm ashamed of myself."

Ken blinked. "I don't get it, Joe. You joined the GSA, you obviously don't hate gays, but then you hide the fact that you are... what's going on?"

"All right, I'll explain."

Ken nodded, and Joe took a breath.

"I discovered when I was about 13 that I was gay. I decided since I was close to my parents I should tell them."

"And they denied it and made you live straight."

"Nope." Joe said, and once again, Ken was shocked. "They said I had their full support, and that they were fine with that."

Ken, always thinking he was smart, was so very lost. "Then... what?"

Joe finally looked up. "They just reminded me... that... my dream was to be a doctor... and no one want's a gay doctor."

Ken's eyes went wide. "So... you chose a career over love?"

Joe nodded. "That's why Mimi is in my room though, while my parent's accept that I'm gay, they figure it wouldn't hurt to throw a woman in my room and see if anything happened. That kind of annoyed me but I stick by my choice, I choose being a doctor. Not that it always makes me happy. But I really want to be a doctor. And I mean have you ever heard of a gay doctor?"

"Doogie Howser?" Ken asked.

Joe chuckled a little bit, he got the joke. Doogie was an American TV show in the early nineties about a teenage doctor. The actor was gay.

"Good one." Joe said. "But seriously now. Have you ever heard of one?"

Ken thought. "I guess not."

Joe nodded. "No one would want a gay doctor. My family is right. As far as joining the GSA, they see nothing wrong with supporting the rights of others, but it's different, to be supporting it, and being a part of it."

Ken sighed. "You are sending a contradictory message."

"Either way, there just aren't any gay doctors."

"But... then you should be the first!"

"Yeah right. I'd be laughed out of med school."

"Joe..." Ken said. "People never stood up for what they believed in, we'd never get anywhere. We'd never make any progress. You have to stand and fight for what's right."

Joe put his hand on Ken's shoulder. "You must really like me."

Ken blushed, wondering if he really did on some level.

"I'm afraid it wont work though."

Ken decided it was best to leave. He had a lot to think about.

TBC


	16. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 16: Guess who's back...

Tai ran to Matt's place as quick as possible and knocked on the door. But it wasn't Matt who came to the door, but TK, and Davis was behind him. TK was doing his best to get along with Tai, but it wasn't the easiest thing he had ever done.

"Yes?" TK said, trying to be polite.

"Is... Matt here?"

"Sorry, no. He is at the store. Are you okay? You look kind of tense."

Tai nodded. "I'm fine. Um... Davis? You know Ken right?"

Davis nodded.

"Can I talk to you alone then?"

Davis nodded, and TK frowned. He didn't like the idea.

"Why can't you say it in front of me?"

Tai frowned. "You'll hear about it soon, TK, it's just a very delicate situation, and Davis would be the best one to know how to handle it, since he used to be his best friend, and seems they are friends again.

Davis nodded, and TK looked annoyed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine." he said, and went inside.

"What's going on?" Davis asked.

"You know how I haven't told my dad off yet? And I still work at... that place?"

Davis nodded, a little sad to hear that he was still going to that place, but he knew he had to take steps.

"I see your disappointed, but with what I'm about to say, you'll see it's a good thing."

"Oh?" Davis said.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was looking through the halls tonight, and... I... found someone."

Davis gasped. "Someone we know?"

"We'll, I'm not positive if you knew him or not, but... Ken did..."

"Well, who is it?" Davis asked getting impatient, and curious.

"It's Sam."

Davis looked confused. "Sam? Sam who?"

Tai laughed a little. "You... never mind. Sam is Ken's brother!"

Davis' eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

Tai nodded. "I read his file. Apparently when he came out, his parent's gave him time to change. I'm guessing that in this time is when Sam started being so cold to Ken, because he was being treated like crap. But when they saw he wasn't planning on changing, they sent him here. They paid someone to fake the car crash, the 'ambulance' from the clinic took him away, and that was that."

"We gotta tell him! We gotta get him out of there."

"I agree. You tell Ken, I'm not putting of telling my dad off any longer."

"WAIT!" TK yelled. Tai blinked. "Don't tell off your dad now, he'll take away your key!"

"Thanks for eve's dropping."

TK smirked. "You're welcome. If not for me, you may have lost your way in."

Tai nodded. "That's true. But what can I do for now?"

TK Shook his head. "Nothing really. Thank you though."

Davis looked over. "I gotta get to Ken!"

"Wait Davis, you should call his cell first."

Davis picked up his cell and dialed, but he got no answer.

"Hmm, I wonder why?"

"OH!" Tai said. "I think I heard Izzy say something about Ken going to Joe's tonight."

Davis' didn't understand why, but he felt a twinge of jealousy hearing that.

"Oh..." Davis said. "We'll just tell him at lunch tomorrow then."

"But you should be the one to tell him." Tai said.

"Maybe Joe should." Davis shot back. TK could sense what Davis was feeling, and it didn't sit well with him.

"We'll all tell him then, tomorrow at the club."

Tai nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

So the next day at the club, they all sat down around Ken. They finally agreed to let Davis be the one to talk to him.

"Ken, we need to tell you something."

"What's going on?" Ken asked. "You guys are scarring me a little."

Joe put a hand on his shoulder. He had been told what was going on too. No one else knew though.

"I-" Davis started to speak, but Joe stopped him.

"Let me tell him." Davis nodded.

"Ken, Tai went into the center last night, and he was looking around, and... he found something interesting."

"What's that?" Ken said, unsure of what they were going to say.

"Ken... Tai found... Sam."

Ken's eyes went huge, and everyone in the room who didn't know already gasped.

"Sam... is alive?"

Tai nodded, but Joe continued for him with the information Tai provided him.

"Yeah. The file that Tai read said that your parent's gave him a chance to change, realize he was doing the 'wrong thing', but when it was obvious he wasn't changing, they staged the car accident. It also says that when they told him he had to change, he became angry."

Ken looked up, still sobbing. "That's it! He changed because of all the pressure he is under! Tai, you HAVE to get him out!"

Tai nodded. "I am. The plan is, I'm going to get him out tonight. Joe said he can stay with him, since he has an extra room, he said his parent's would understand. After he is safely out, I will go to my dad, and tell him off. Then I'll stay with Matt. I already have Mr. Ishida's permission. I also had Matt come by this morning to help me get a few things. By the end of this night, my dad will finally be told off."

They all cheered.

"But... what about me?" Ken asked.

"What do you mean?" Izzy said.

"Well, I want to tell off my parent's too! For taking away my brother and making me blame myself all this time for his death."

Izzy nodded. "I understand, but I don't think any of us has a spare room."

Ken nodded. I understand."

They all felt bad for him though. After everyone left, Willis and Izzy stayed behind talking about things. Then Izzy had an idea, between thinking about ken, and the Christmas party.

"Hey, Willis, I had a thought. You know that money you were left?"

Willis nodded. "I don't want anything to do with that money."

"I understand, and I agree with your feelings, but what if that money could really help people?"

Willis smiled, and kissed Izzy. "I like how the wheels in your head are always turning. What's your plan?"

Well..."

Tai brought Joe with him to help get Sam out safely. Tai explained that since Willis had 'escaped' they had increased security, but Tai said he knew how to get past him.

"Watch this, Joe. You stay here."

Joe nodded, and Tai walked up to the man.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

The man blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, my dad didn't tell you?"

The man looked even more confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad heard you say you had something to do tonight, so he sent me here to take over your shift for you."

The man sighed. "Thank you so much! Your a lifesaver!"

Tai grinned. Too easy. "You're welcome. Have a good night!"

After he was sure the man was gone, he waved Joe over.

They walked in, and Joe frowned seeing just how many people were in there.

"This is just sad." Joe said.

"Yeah it is." Tai agreed. "Sam is down here."

Joe followed him down the hallway, and there they saw Sam.

"I can't believe this is the famous Sam Ichijouji!"

"You've heard of him?"

"You haven't?" Joe asked surprised, but then smiled. "Then again, I guess he didn't play soccer..."

Tai couldn't help but laugh a little. "Fine. I'll give you that. I'll go get the Key."

When Tai came back, he heard Joe talking to the Sam through the glass.

"You know Sam... when I saw a picture of you in a magazine... that was the first time I knew I was gay."

Tai blinked. 'Joe? Gay?'

"I couldn't help but imagine myself with you... and that's why I studied so hard. I wanted to be as smart as you. But now..." Joe looked down, unsure.

"I have feelings for your little brother... which is more normal since he's only a year younger than me but... I can't show my feelings... even though I love him too... there's just no such thing as a gay doctor."

"So that's what's going on." Joe stood up, not expecting him to be there.

"I... Um..."

"Joe..." Tai walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You should be who you are."

"Tai you don't understand! There are no Gay doctors!"

Tai folded his arms. "Are there any gay sports players?"

Joe opened his mouth to speak, but then realized he didn't have anything to say. After a minute though, he finally found the words.

"I'm SURE there are, they just stay in the closet."

"And I'm SURE there are gay doctors. They just stay in the closet too. But that doesn't mean you have to. You can show it's okay to be who you are."

Joe shook his head. "I couldn't go through all the training to get told I couldn't practice."

"Then how do you want to live then, huh?" Tai asked. "Want to make a woman think you're in love with her? Lie to her? Use her? Or, would you just have a successful day at work, and come home and be alone, with no one to share in your success. I don't know about you, but, to me, neither one of those options sound good."

Joe shook his head. "I would never use a woman. She wouldn't deserve that. I would just live alone, or maybe with a roommate."

Tai frowned. "I just... don't see how anyone could live like that. I really don't."

"What about you?" Joe asked. "You used to be a huge homophobic jerk, because you were afraid."

"That's true." Tai agreed. "But deep in my warped mind, I thought that by denying it enough, it would just go away. But I see now just how stupid that is."

Joe frowned. "So I'm just stupid then huh?"

Tai was getting really frustrated. "NO, you arn't stupid, you are extremely smart, you just need to realize love is way more important than a job!"

Joe sighed looking down. Tai calmed down, and walked over and put his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Joe... I've seen the way you look at Ken. I know how much you care about him. Why can't you just tell him?"

Joe looked like he was almost going to cry in frustration.

"You... just... … hey, arn't we here to free Sam? Let's get to it."

Tai reached in his pocket for the key. As he turned the key, he looked at Joe. "This isn't over yet."

And they went in the room.

Tai followed the same procedure as before. As he undid the IV's, Sam started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Tai said.

Joe gasped. "PUT THE IV BACK IN!"

Tai did quickly, and Sam calmed down.

"What's going on?"

"He's been on the medicine too long. He went into shock without it."

"What do we do then?"

Joe looked at the IV. "Hmm.. I think we need to just slow the drip. It will take a few hours though. Does anyone else come in here soon?"

Tai shook his head. "Not till 7 AM."

Joe nodded. "Okay, This will take some time. You need to make a cover story, I don't think you'll be going to confront him tonight. Unless you want to wake him up."

Tai shook his head. "I'll say I'm staying at Matt's again."

"Okay, I'll get to work."

Matt wasn't happy that Tai was putting off telling off his father yet again, but he knew there was no helping it this time. Joe also called his parents and explained the situation.

Finally at about 1 AM, Joe managed to get Sam's dosage under control. They got him awake finally.

"Wh... where am I? A hospital? Oh that's right... a car hit me."

Joe looked at him sadly. "You weren't actually hit by a car."

"What happened then?"

"You're parents sent you away because you were gay."

Sam blinked. "What?"

"They faked the car accident." Tai said. "You've been here for about 9 years now."

Sam blinked again. "What year is it?"

"2010."

Sam just stared. Joe helped him back to his place.

TBC


	17. More Confrontations

Enjoy the major twist NEXT chapter!

Chapter 17: Confrontation

The next day, Tai prepared for the night. He swore there was nothing going to come between telling his father that night.

At the GSA, they talked about Sam. Ken and Joe weren't at school that day, They were both looking after Sam. At the end of the meeting, Izzy had an announcement.

"We have a few announcements. First of all, we have reserved the pavilion for December 21ST, we will be having a party, and Matt is even gonna sing for us!"

Everyone cheered. Matt blushed from the attention.

"Then we have some other news." Everyone got quiet, as they had a feeling it was serious. "We were fortunate enough to fall into some money by a strange turn of events. Willis said he wanted nothing to do with it. But I thought we should put it to good use. Not only is it paying for the party but... I'm working on opening a Gay shelter. A place where people can go to find acceptance who need it the most. There will be housing, and if I can help it, councilors and people to help with the transition."

"But..." Davis asked. "How will you stay open? I mean, it's sounding like you are going to be a non profit organization, which is the best, but, you couldn't have gotten THAT much money."

Izzy nodded. "Well, it IS quite a bit, but we are hoping that by then, we can get sponsors and donations. We should be able to stay open that way. Also if we could, it would be nice to get some volunteer's to help out. If you know what I mean."

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"You can count on me!" Davis said.

"Me too." Tai said.

"Me too!"

"Me too!" until everyone said they would help.

Back at Joe's, Ken was a little concerned.

"Why is he sleeping so much? He's been sleeping the last 9 years."

"That's just it. He's not use to being awake." Joe said. "You gotta give him time."

Ken nodded, and Joe smiled. "Thank you Joe. For everything."

"It's no problem." He said. "I'm glad I could help you."

Before he knew what was going on, Ken jumped on Joe hugging him tightly, crying in his shoulder.

"I can't believe they did that to him! To make me think my brother was dead! I blamed myself all this time! I just don't know how they can live with themselves."

Joe put his arm around him. "I don't know either, but he's back now."

"Only because of you." Ken brought his face up a little. "Thank you."

Joe wiped away Ken's tears. "Anything for you."

Ken smiled, and before he knew it, Joe kissed him. He was completely taken off guard by the kiss, but... it was a really sweet kiss... very tender... like the lips of someone who really cared. It was like he was begging to be told it was okay. Then he broke the kiss. Joe looked sad. So did Ken, he was starting to have feelings for him too. He loved how strong willed he was, for staying true to his beliefs. But he wished he could make Joe see it was okay to be who he is. Ken decided to let go of the hug, and turn away from him. He wasn't sure how strong for Joe were, but there was definitely something there. Either way, he thought maybe he could help him. He looked down at the floor, back facing Joe, and just whispered: "Why can't you just admit how you feel?"

"What?" Joe sounded surprised, and a little hurt. Ken continued.

"That kiss was amazing... there's no way you don't care about me... but you're really just going to let the feelings go so you can be a doctor?"

Joe put a hand on Ken's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ken."

Ken turned around, with a really sad look on his face, and looked Joe in the eyes. Before Ken knew it, Joe was kissing him again.

Tai stood in front of his door. He had put this confrontation off long enough. It was time to do what he had to to.

He walked in and saw his dad. He looked completely stressed. He walked in slowly, nervously.

"Hey Dad."

He looked up, startled. "Hey Tai. I... I just don't know what's going on. Another patient got out today. There has to be an inside job going on! I mean... do you have any idea who could be doing this, Tai?"

Tai nodded. "I do."

"Well who then."

"It was me."

His dad laughed nervously. "Yeah right. You were at Matt's last night."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, just like I was at Matt's the first time someone went missing."

His dad just stared at him. "Why are you covering for someone else? And Who are you covering for?"

Tai sighed. "I'm not covering for anyone! I'm telling you... I'm gay."

His eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yeah." Tai said, matter of factly. "I am."

His dad sighed like he was debating something, but finally he looked at Tai sternly and said:

"You better change your mind before something happens."

Tai's eyes went wide. "Seriously?" he said. "That simple you'd fake my death just like the others? Just so other's wouldn't know you had a faggot son?"

His dad stood up. "Well what choice do I have? You're the one who decided to live a sinful life."

"I didn't choose anything." Tai said, getting upset. "No human being in their right mind would get up one day and say, 'Hey... I'll be gay today!' We just are who we are. We followed our hearts, and this is where we wind up."

His dad decided to not even comment on that, and just went off on something else.

"What would posses you to kidnap random people from the center? What's the deal with that? What am I supposed to tell their parents?"

Tai shrugged. "Before I answer that, did those parents ever call and check up on their kids?"

"That's not the point! What were you doing?"

"They weren't random." Tai said. "There is a kid in our GSA..."

"GSA? What's that?"

"A Gay Straight Alliance. It's people trying to spread tolerance."

Tai's dad shook his head. "You're in a fag club?"

Tai ignored that comment. "Anyway, there's a guy there, my age, named Ken Ichijouji, that when he joined he talked about his brother being hit by a car and dying, and right before being mad at him, and saying he wished he would disappear. I was at work two nights ago and I just happened to run across him. I had to get him out."

"What about the other one?"

"The founder of the GSA, another guy my age, Izzy Izumi, he came here and was the one that finally talked me into being honest with myself. He had a boyfriend that his parent's faked his death and put him in there, Since Izzy was able to help me, I had to help him."

Tai's dad had a really weird look on his face.

"What did you say the guy who you helped name was?"

Tai blinked, not sure why that was important.

"Izzy Izumi."

His dad looked very weird. "Do you know... if Izzy is a nickname? What his real name is?"

Tai was very confused. "Um... I think I heard him tell someone once that his real name was Koushiro."

Tai's dad's eyes went wide. "One last question... are his parent's still alive?"

"No... they died in a-."

"-Car crash when he was a baby?"

It was Tai's turn to stare. Did he know him somehow? "Dad, what's going-."

"I gotta go." And his dad headed for the door.

"But wait, we're not done talking!"

He turned back around, and surprisingly enough, he didn't have a trace of anger. "We'll talk later."

And Tai was left scratching his head.

Joe and Ken had kissed for several minutes, and then they just hugged each other. Ken was noticing how much he enjoyed being in Joe's arms. He thought he could stay like that forever. But then, Joe whisper in Ken's ear.

"I'm sorry Ken, that nothing more can happen between us."

Ken got out of the embrace and looked down. "But... you like me don't you?"

Joe nodded. "I do, but-"

"No buts!" Ken said, raising his voice a little. "If you like me, and I like you, then there's no reason for-"

"Who's there?"

They both look over and see that Sam is awake, sitting up in bed, looking at them. He looked a little scared. Ken was overwhelmed, but did his best to keep calm.

"Sam... I'm your brother. I'm Ken."

"What? My brother is 8! You are older than me!"

Ken frowned. "I'm sorry but, you are actually older than me."

"What?"

"Sam, do you remember the car crash?"

Sam thought about it. "Yeah... wait. Have I been unconscious all this time? But this isn't a hospital..."

Ken sighed. "Listen, Sam, I'm about to tell you something that may upset you."

"What?" Sam said, looking nervous.

"Well... our parent's... had that car hit you... and you were put in a treatment center... but not for hitting the car, but for... you, being gay."

Sam's eyes went wide. "You... you know?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I am too."

Sam eyed Joe. "Is this your...?"

Joe blushed. "I think I'll leave you two alone."

After Joe left the room, Ken looked at his brother, and smiled. "I can't believe you're here."

Sam was still trying to absorb everything. Ken decided it was time he fill him in on everything he missed.

TBC


	18. The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 18: The Truth

Tai's dad walked into a graveyard, and walked over to a double grave. He looked at the name. Toya Izumi, and his wife. He bowed, and then sat down in front of it.

"Hi Toya." He said, to the grave. "I'm sorry I haven't been here much in the last few years. Okay, since the funeral. But what could I do? What straight man would visit his best friends grave all the time? … Okay, I guess that wasn't really a good statement. Anyway... I hope you are doing well in heaven."

He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Toya? You know... the thing we never said we'd talk about? Well... we need to talk about it. Both our sons are like us. It's kinda funny actually. You created the treatment center, so that this would never happen, and yet, it happened. The people in the treatment center never actually get better, they just lay there day after day... Maybe it really is a natural thing."

He smiled as he was having a memory. "I'll never forget that day. You were so handsome. You told me you liked me. I felt the same way. And we kissed. It was... as much as I probably shouldn't say it... just about the happiest moment of my life. But sadly... both of our parents found out. We tried to convince them that we really loved each other, and that it was okay... but no... we both had to go to those treatment centers. We had to get shock therapy and also told a lot about how we would be rejected by society. We were told we would be hated and that we would get Aids, and we would die a slow painful death, because of not being normal. We slowly built up an anger for our situation. The anger ended up being miss directed, and we ended up hating the very people we are. You being the brilliant mind that you are came up with your very own treatment center, that wouldn't be quite as painful. I was happy to jump on board with that. Besides, It was something we could do together. At a pretty young age we were both arranged women to marry. And I do love my wife. I'm sure you loved yours too. But... It just wasn't the same. It wasn't right. We just felt... right together. Then we both had a son, about the same time and... we made each other godfather. We promised to look out for each others sons. We actually agreed if something happened to one of us, the other would take the others son. But neither one of us thought anything would happen that quickly."

He wiped a tear before he continued. "I was so sad when you died. I cried for days. I felt like a part of me died. But, I took over what you started. I really thought I was doing the right thing, we were doing the right thing. But it seems we really went."

He looked at the name again on the grave. "I never meant to cause your son pain. I hope you know that. That was never my intention. But I did. I'm sorry for that. I hurt your son. And besides that... I hurt my son. I can't believe I hurt him... I just thought if I started saying how wrong it was early that it would be okay, that he would know it was wrong. But that didn't help. He still is... who he is. And your son is the same. If we all have the same thing wrong with us... could it maybe not be wrong? I don't know..."

He finally stood up, and he stared for a few more seconds. "Goodbye my true love. I'll figure this out."

Then he turned around and he was face to face with Tai. Tai looked sad, but his dad was terrified.

"How... long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time." Tai said. So many thoughts were going through his head.

"Are you... mad at me?"

Tai thought for a minute before answering. "That was a lot of information to process, and I'm still trying to go through it all in my head... but 'mad' isn't the word."

"Furious?"

Tai shook his head. "No. I'm not mad at you. I'm upset, but I see now what your motives were. This is exactly why he started the GSA. Though if you would have followed your heart I wouldn't be here... neither would Izzy. Which brings me to my next question that I have to ask."

Tai's dad was expecting a question like how could he be such an ass, or something like that. The question he asked, he was not expecting at all.

"Do you really love mom?"

Tai's dad was completely caught off guard by this question, but he finally came up with an answer.

"Of course I love her. She's the mother of my children. Shes been my partner for just about 20 years now."

Tai smiled sadly. "You just confirmed for me that you don't love her any more than a friend."

His dad nodded. Tai sighed. "As far as the rest of it... I went through the same thing. Denial. I made fun of people, and belittled people... I hate that I did that to people. But I can't take it back. Just like you cant take back what you've said to me... or your brother."

His eyes went wide. "Hirokazu! I have to call him!"

Tai nodded. "You should also talk to Mom."

"What do you mean?"

"You really need to tell her the truth."

His dad blinked. "You... really want your mom to leave me?"

He shook his head. "Of course I don't. But it's not about what I want, it's about what's right. She's been married to you for all this time, and she thinks you love her as more than a friend. You have to be honest with her!"

His dad looked down. "I know you are right."

Tai nodded. "Do you want me to help you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll handle this myself. By the way Tai... I would really like to meet my godson. After you tell him I'm not bad after all, do you think he might want to meet me?"

Tai nodded. "Dad... I love you."

Tai's dad ran over and hugged him tight. Tai could tell he was trying to fight crying.

"I love you too, Tai. I'm so sorry about all this."

Tai nodded. "I understand. But it's time now for you to go down the same path I did, the path of understanding and acceptance."

He nodded, and then he left, after taking one last look at his love's grave.

Izzy and Willis had the night to themselves. It was amazing to them how easily they made the transition from best friends to boyfriends. Really it was like nothing changed, other than the Kissing, the hugging, and the holding. It was really a classic case of best friend's falling in love. It was beautiful. As Willis and Izzy where about to sit down to dinner though, Izzy's cell wen't off. Izzy slunked down.

"I'm sorry, Willis, I'll turn it off."

Willis shook his head. "You're more important to me."

Willis smiled. "I know, but it could be important."

Izzy nodded. "Only if you are sure."

Willis nodded back, so Izzy answered.

"Hello?" Izzy said.

"Hey Izzy... We really need to talk."

"Tai? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. It's big. Can I come to your house?"

Izzy looked at the food they were about to eat.

"How long will it take you to get here."

"About Ten minutes."

Izzy frowned. "Could you make it 30?"

"OH!" Tai exclaimed. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting..."

"No, It's okay. Just give us that time, and then I'll talk to you."

"Deal." Tai said, and hung up.

Willis stared. "But why are you making him wait?"

Izzy smiled. "Because you are more important to me."

And then they kissed.

After the meal, Tai got there and they all sat down in the living room.

Tai looked at Izzy. "I told my dad today, about everything."

Izzy was unsure how to react. Was that good news or bad news? Well it was good he told him...

"That's great Tai, but shouldn't you be telling Matt?"

Tai shook his head. "I haven't told Matt yet. There's a reason I had to tell you first."

Izzy nodded, not being sure what this could have to do with him.

"I told him about me, and the club, and of course he called me a fag. I told him about Sam, and then I told him about Willis... and when I said you're name... he got a weird look on his face then asked me weird questions about you."

Izzy blinked. "That's very weird."

Tai nodded. "Yeah it was. Then he left, and I followed him. … I followed him right to your dad's grave."

Izzy and Willis both shouted in disbelief. "WHAT?"

Tai nodded. Then he explained everything that he heard him say, and what they had talked about afterwords.

Izzy was stunned. "I can't believe this..."

Tai nodded. "I know. It's pretty crazy. They didn't have GSA's back then. He wanted so bad to be with your dad, but the world wouldn't let him."

Izzy nodded. "This is more fuel for my fire to get acceptance out there."

Tai grinned. "You know what else it means?"

Izzy shook his head.

Tai went up and half hugged Izzy. "We're God-Brothers!"

Izzy smiled. "Ha, that's true! I didn't think about that! I never thought I'd have a brother!"

Tai smirked. "Well you have the coolest one in the world now!" he said with a wink. Izzy just shook his head.

Izzy laughed, rolled his eyes, then got serious again. "I'm sorry for all this." he said.

Tai shrugged. "It's not your fault what so ever, so don't feel bad."

Izzy nodded. "But It was my dad."

"We'll my Dad didn't help either." Tai looked at the clock. "Shoot, it's late, I gotta get going. My mom will be home soon, my dad wants me to be there for this."

Izzy nodded. "Good luck."

Tai smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, I'll need it."

And with that, he was off.

Over the next few days, things got very interesting. Tai's dad asked him to stay at Matt's for a while, while him and his mom sorted things out. Tai's little sister Kari also went and stayed with a friend. Sam finally got moving around, but he didn't know how he would live, since he just missed nine years of his life.

TBC


	19. Love Conquers All

Chapter 19: Love Conquers All

On Monday they had a GSA meeting and everyone was there. Tai took the opportunity to tell everyone what happened with his parents.

"My Mom... was pretty upset about everything. It seems she understands his position and doesn't HATE him, but... she isn't happy with him either. But either way, it seems obvious that a divorce is coming. She said she would sue him for custody of Kari, since I'm 17 there's really no point in fighting for me, but he said she could have her, not because he didn't care about her, but because he was already putting her through enough, and didn't want to separate her from her daughter. I thought that was really great of him to step up like that."

Everyone nodded. They couldn't imagine how Tai must be feeling with all that was going on.

Tai continued. "He sent me a text today saying he had something to tell me after school, so I'm afraid of what that could be."

Matt got up and put his arm around Tai, supporting his boyfriend as best as he could.

"Thank you Matt." He said, and he kissed him quickly, before turning back to the club. "And thank all of you. I don't know where I'd be right now without you guys."

Davis had a habit of talking before he thought, and this moment was no diffrent. "You'd be on the soccer team still, but making fun of us all!"

Tai hung his head, and TK smacked Davis. "Oww, what was that for!"

"You know what." TK said, agitated, then he looked up at Tai. "Ignore him. Anyway, I think this club has helped us all. If it wasn't for this club, Willis wouldn't be here, Sam wouldn't be at Joe's, Tai, sorry, but yes, you would be the same, Matt would still be lonely... It really has been a really good thing for everybody."

Tai nodded. "Thank you Izzy."

Izzy smiled, hugging Willis, after being reminded he could have still been in the center.

"Thank YOU for getting Willis out."

Tai nodded, and then he looked at the clock. "Hey, it's getting late."

"Oops." Izzy said. "Meeting adgerned!"

As they were walking out, Izzy went up to Joe.

"Hey Joe, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Joe nodded and they waited for everyone else to leave. Once they were, Izzy gulped.

"Please Don't be mad, but, Tai told me about what you said the other night, about picking being a doctor over love."

Joe sighed and nodded. "I wish people wern't talking about me behind my back." But then Joe smiled a little. "But... I know you guy's are trying to help, so I can't be mad."

Izzy nodded. "I hope you know that. The reason I'm bringing this up is, I had an idea, if you are interested, to how you can have both."

Joe looked at him curiously, thinking about Ken, but trying not to get his hopes up.

"Go on."

Izzy nodded. "What if you come to work for me at my clinic? You obviously won't be judged there, and you can prove that homosexuals are fully capible of being a doctor."

Joe frowned. "It's a nice idea, but there are a few flaws in the plan."

"Oh?" Izzy asked. "Like what?"

"Well... I mean... you know I hope the best for this center your starting, but there is the possibility that it won't be there when I finish college."

"That is true." Izzy agreed. "But It's not like you have to go in med school and tell everyone, just hide it like you do now. What else?"

"Well, I'm a Doctor, no offense but I would need to be paid, and since your a NPR, you wouldn't be able too."

"Actually," Izzy said smirking, "I did some reaserch on that, and NPR's CAN pay their employee's, I just cant go around making a ton of money off of it, not that I want to, just enough to live on. In your case though, the law says you can pay your staff 'Reasonable salery', and since your a doctor, that would be a little bit higher. And I'm hoping not to hire too many people anyway, just you, maybe one or two others, but I'm hoping to focus on volenteeirs, but yeah, you would be the exception."

Joe hung his head, he didn't know what to say. Maybe he should just come to terms with it and do it.

"Don't answer now though." Izzy said. "Think about it... maybe... talk to Ken about it?"

Joe smiled and nodded, and then left the GSA.

Xxxxx

Tai got home, and sat with his Dad at the table, wondering what this news was that he had.

"Tai... I had a long talk with my boss today... I told him everything... I really risked my job... But I told him all about Toya, and that I wanted to close the facility."

Tai gulped. "What happened?"

Tai's Dad smiled. "We were lucky. I couldn't believe this but... He said that he always hated the center, but respected Toya too much to say anything. He was about to talk to him about it when he died. That made it harder to argue. And because of the respect he had for Toya, he left it open, but now... it's going to be closed. Well, maybe closed isn't the right word..."

Tai blinked confused.

"You know how Izzy want's to make that Gay Tolerance Center?"

Tai nodded.

"Well, my boss wants to turn the treatment center into the tolerance center."

Tai's jaw dropped. So many questions...

"So the people in there now will start to be rehabilitated?"

His Dad nodded. "Yup, and best of all, your friend Izzy is more than welcome to be in charge of the place, and he will be paid, by my boss."

Tai was completely shocked. He couldn't believe that the father that just a few weeks ago would have disowned him for being gay, was now going so far to help them out. He knew that this was a great sign, that things were gonna be okay, and maybe, just maybe, the world would start to be a better place.

Xxxxx

At Matt's house, he was waiting for Tai to come over, while Davis and TK were playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Matt thought about how lucky he was to have what he had. He thought about the Christmas Party that was coming up for the GSA, and he really hoped that would be a great event. He smiled watching his brother play happily with the one he loved. Davis may have his idiodic moments, but he made TK happy, that's what happened. All the sudden his cell rang, so he went in his room to take the call.

When TK saw Matt left, he paused the game.

"Heeey what's up?" Davis asked. "Mad that you are losing?"

TK shook his head. "No, I'm happy to be doing anything with you, but there's something I want to ask you about."

Davis nodded, he could tell TK was getting serious.

"Um... are you really happy with me?"

Davis looked up in shock. "How can you even ask me that?"

TK hung his head a little. "I guess I'm a little jelious with your past with Ken, and how much you've been spending time together, at least before he found sam."

Davis put his arm around TK. "Honey? Is that why you've been so weird around Ken lately?"

TK Nodded. "I know it's not fair, I guess I just don't wanna lose you."

Davis kissed TK softly on the lips. "You'll never lose me. I promise. I will always be with you, and love you. Me and Ken were friends, and we still are, but, at least on my end, theres nothing to worry about."

TK smiled, and hugged him, and he reilized he didn't need to worry.

Xxxxxxx

Willis and Izzy sat down to dinner with Chinese Food they had orderd out.

"So," Willis asked, "Do you think Joe will go for the idea?"

Izzy shrugged. "I dunno, I hope so. I hate the idea of him having to live his life in the closet."

"Me too." Willis agreed.

All the sudden, out of nowhere, Izzy smiled. "I love you, Willis."

Willis smiled too, and grabbed his hand, holding it. "I love you too, but that was random."

Izzy just shrugged. "I just can't help but think... I could still be thinking you were dead. I'm so lucky to have you here now."

Willis smiled. "But I am here, that's all that matters!"

They were just about to kiss when Izzy's phone rang.

"Grrr, I've gotta remember to turn of my phone when we are eating!"

Willis giggled. "It's okay, just answer it."

Izzy looked and saw it was Tai, then answered. "Tai? What's up?"

Tai told Izzy all about his convorsation with his dad, about the clinic.

"TAI! THAT'S AMAZING!" Izzy yelled happily.

"I know! It's great!"

Suddenly Izzy's eyes went wide. "We gotta find Joe!"

"Huh?" Tai blinked.

"I made him an offer today to be a doctor at my NPR be he said things like it might not still be there when he graduates."

"Well he won't have to worry about that now! Call him!"

"Okay!"

Izzy excitedly hung up the phone, and then Dialed Joe's number, but it went right to voicemail.

"Hmm... I wonder where he is."

xxxxxx

Joe had been standing outside his building for a long time, trying to find the courage to go in. He knew Ken was in there seeing Sam, but he needed to prepare himself for what he was about to do. Finally, he went inside, and walked into his room, where Ken was sitting beside a sleeping Sam.

Ken stood up and walked over to him. "Hi Joe, where ha-."

He was cut off, by Joe's lips being pressed against his own. Ken refused to fight, as he knew he was starting to fall for him too, and so he kissed him back. After a few minutes of kissing, they seperated and Ken looked into his eyes.

"Joe... does that kiss mean what I think it does?"

Joe nodded. "Izzy said today when I graduate from college I can work at his center, and I don't have to worry about anything else... I mean there's a chance It might not still be there, but that's a chance I am willing to take for you. I think I love you Ken."

Ken smiled. "I think I love you too, Joe."

And then they hugged, and Joe knew he was doing the right thing. Love defenately conquers all.

TBC

One more full chapter, then an epilogue!


	20. Loose Ends

Loose Ends

Okay heres the last chapter before the epilogue, I am so nervous. I hope this is good...

Chapter 20: Loose Ends

After a while of Joe and Ken talking, Joe finally turned his phone back on, and returned Tai's phone call. When he heard about treatment center being converted, he said that as long as it was still standing he would definitely work there. Ken agreed to take things slow with him. Ken was almost fully ready to move on with Joe, but there was one more thing he had to do first...

A couple days before the party, at the end of the school day, Ken walked up to Davis and TK.

"Hey um... Davis? Can we talk?"

Davis looked at TK Awkwardly, but TK nodded, with a look in his eyes that said 'I trust you', and with that, he followed Ken into the music room, and TK waited outside. Once they were inside, Ken sat down at a desk, and Davis at another, facing each other. Davis stared completely unsure of what was coming.

"Davis..." Ken started. "I need to say a few things, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just let me get through it, and then you can comment after."

Davis nodded, and so Ken took a breath, and started.

"Davis, when we met, I didn't have any friends at all, and I was having a really bad home life... I mean... It could have been worse, I know there are much worse homes I could have been brought up in, but it just wasn't good. I lost my brother and then it went from bad to worse. And then I met you..."

Davis shifted uncomfortably in his seat, really not sure where this was going.

"You were the first person who didn't look at me as Sam's younger brother, but as Ken. You didn't care about how smart I was, or the things I did wrong, you just cared about the fact that we liked the same things, Soccer, Video Games, Music... you were the one positive thing in my life."

Ken smiled at Davis reminiscing. "Davis, you were my first love, you gave so much light and hope to my life. And then after several months of being friends... I knew I liked you more than that. You were so kind to me and gave me the strength to finally tell you how I felt... and then... you... you..."

Davis was feeling extremely guilty, trying to avoid eye contact. But then somewhere in him, he suddenly felt courage to admit to Ken what he should have admitted all those years ago.

"Ken... I said what I said because, I was scared. Not just the denial, though that was a big part of it... but the truth is... I loved you too. But I was afraid to admit that to myself or anyone else. I cared so much about you, and i hated when I saw you frown or unhappy. I wanted to be the one to make you happy... but I was scared. The happiness I felt in wanting to make you happy was outweighed by the fear... what my family would say, what my classmates would say, what the soccer team would say, what the world would say... I know it's not an excuse, but I was young and stupid. I always hated that I hurt you, but I always felt too guilty to approach you. I... really really loved you back then, and I wish I could take away the pain you felt in me being an ass."

Ken suddenly smiled, and touched his hand.

"Davis? I don't regret it... anymore."

Davis blinked. "You mean... your 'happy' that I did what I did?"

Ken sighed. "Well I wouldn't quite go that far, you did hurt me quite a bit, but everything turned out for the best. Your happy with TK, and I got someone who thought he needed to live his life in the closet and alone to embrace who he was. I think everything did work out the way it was supposed to."

Davis nodded. "I guess that makes sence. You don't hate me then?"

Ken shook his head smiling. "I don't think I ever could Davis. Thank you, for listening to me today."

"No problem." Davis said smiling, "I've always felt guilty for that so... I feel better now, like I can move past it."

Ken nodded. "That's what I'm hoping, for both of us."

Davis nodded, and then they hugged before going their separate ways. Though both were extremely happy with their relationships they couldn't help but wonder a little what might have been, but they knew that wasn't important, they were both where they were meant to be.

Tai went by his old apartment to pick up his suit for the party that night, and when he walked in he saw his mom packing things. He hadn't talked to his mom much since everything happened. He walked up to her.

"Hey Mom... how are you holding up?"

His Mom looked at Tai with a small but obviously fake smile. "I'm doing... as good as I can be... after finding out the last 20 years of my life have been a lie..."

Tai sighed. "Mom... and I'm not completely defending him but... you know he didn't do this to hurt you, right?"

She shook her head. "No I know. I know he had good intentions and he wasn't trying to hurt me... but just because he wasn't trying to hurt me doesn't mean he didn't."

Tai nodded. "I understand. I did the right thing though right? Making him tell you?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Thank you for that."

Tai put an arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through this though. I'm sorry that he wasted years of your life."

She shook her head. "Not quite. I got to be a mother to two wonderful children. I'll always be grateful to him for that."

She hugged him, and then he went to get ready for the party.

Izzy, Willis, TK and Davis were already at the pavilion setting up decorations.

"That money really came in handy." Izzy said happily. "We now have this huge venue. I hope lots of people from the community will come."

TK smiled. "I think we can do a great thing here tonight. We just need to get more acceptance out there."

Willis nodded. "I just don't want anyone to go through what I did."

"Or me." Izzy agreed.

"Or me." Davis agreed, referring to his denial.

TK blinked. "Am I the only one that didn't have a horrible experience being gay?"

"Kinda looks like it." Davis said, giving him a surprise kiss. "But that's good right? And I think the rest of us can agree, that it gets better."

Izzy and Willis suddenly kissed each other too.

"Exactly Davis." Wills said after the kiss. "It gets a lot better."

Tai picked up Matt at his house, and then they went to get a sandwich. As they were eating, Tai just randomly laughed out loud.

"What's funny?" Matt questioned.

"This has just been a heck of a year, you know? I'm glad it ended the way it did."

Matt nodded. "Me too, I love you Tai."

Tai would have kissed him, but he knew in public that may not have been the greatest thing. "I love you too. I hope I can spend the rest of my life making up for how bad I treated you this year."

Matt shook his head. "It's already forgotten Tai, all that matters is that we're together now."

Tai smiled. "I can't wait till we're alone so I can kiss you."

Ken looked in the mirror for ten millionth time. He was trying to get his tie straight, and having a hard time. After he finally got it together, he went back in the room to where Sam was.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay alone tonight?"

Sam smiled. "Don't worry about me Ken, just enjoy your date."

Ken blushed a little, he still couldn't believe he was going on a date with Joe, but then his thoughts went back to Sam.

"I'm glad that you will be accepted in the treatment center when it opens. Hopefully we can figure out a good way to get you back on your feet. Maybe study for your GED and then join a college. Whatever you want really."

Sam nodded. "What I really want, is to help others at the center."

Ken smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is." Ken said as he walked to the door. He opened it to see Joe, standing there in a suit, with a dozen roses in his hands.

"Hello." Joe said with a smile. "Are you ready for our date?"

Ken just about melted. He kissed Joe and then hugged him. "I am so ready."

Matt and Tai got to the pavilion arm and arm. When they walked in, they were shocked to see the place completely full. There were people there with gay pride flags, and there were other people protesting the event. A few of the protesters even had name tags, for some reason. One of them even had two. Tai also saw his Dad.

"Hey Dad, glad you could make it."

He nodded. "Wouldn't miss it. I've got to help set up some stuff though for Izzy. See you later, have fun!"

"Bye Dad!" After he left, Tai looked back at the protesters.

Tai smiled at Matt. "Feel like being a dick?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Tai grabbed Matt by the arm and pulled him over to the protesters and started making out right in front of them. They protested more, but that didn't stop them. When they broke the kiss, Tai asked him, "Is it weird that was my best kiss ever?"

Matt smiled and shook his head. "Nope, it was mine too."

Izzy was backstage with Willis.

"Are you nervous?" Willis asked.

"Of course I am!" Izzy said. "But... this has to be done. Just... stand down in the crowd and watch me, okay?"

Willis nodded and kissed him. "I love you, Izzy!"

Izzy smiled. "I love you too!"

And with that, the lights outside dimmed, and a spotlight came on the stage.

Matt looked at Tai. "That's my cue. See you later. I love you."

Tai kissed him. "I love you too. Good luck!"

The curtain pulled back to reveal Izzy standing there.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the Gay-Straight-Awareness party."

The people with the gay rights cheered while the protesters protested harder.

"Listen everyone, I have something important I want to say, especially to the protesters here."

Everyone was quiet.

"You guys obviously think being gay is wrong. You would probably say something like we chose a horrible life style, right?"

The protesters screamed in agreement. Izzy continued.

"I know this will sound empty, but... unless you are gay, you can't understand that it's absolutely not a choice. I think if it was, there wouldn't be many who were gay at all. Who would choose to be someone that everyone makes fun of, looks down on, and who are victims of hate crimes? And even run the risk of their parents faking their own death. I'm here to tell you all, we did not choose this, but we are who we are, and we love who we love, and we can't do anything about it."

Suddenly he heard one of the protesters yell. "GOD HATES FAGS!"

Izzy actually laughed at this. "Seriously? God who loved the world so much that he gave his only son so that WHOEVER believed in him would have an everlasting life? And when Jesus came to earth, he spent time with the sinners? He came to them with love? It's true, I may not know for absolute certain weather being gay is a sin or not, and no one will until we die, but no matter what, what I do know, is hypothetically, if we are sinning, all your doing is pushing us farther away. Your supposed to come to us with love, like Jesus did. Weather you accept us or not, is your business. I'm not here to try and change your opinion on things, but what I am saying is, why does there need to be hate? We're not trying to change what you do personally, we just want the rights to do what's right for us."

The protesters were pretty quiet, and the gay rights activists where cheering pretty loud.

Izzy smiled and looked at them. "And to the rest of you, It gets better."

There was major cheering, Izzy bowed, and waited for the crowed to calm down.

"Now, I hope you all have a good time, enjoy the food, make friends, and here to sing us a special song is my good friend, Matt Ishida."

Everyone cheered, especially Tai, who was so proud of his boyfriend.

Matt spoke as the crowed died down. "This is a song by a popular U.S. Singer named Rob Thomas. It wasn't written specifically for gay rights, as far as I can tell, but it really does fit. And since he is a gay rights activist himself, it is possible. He said something wonderful once." Matt said, looking at the protestors. "We only have one short ride on this earth, and as long as we drive nice, and stay in our own lane, we should be able to drive however we see fit. Now here's the song."

Everyone applauded the speech, and Matt started strumming the guitar, as in the crowed, TK and Davis, Ken and Joe and Izzy and Willis started slow dancing, while Tai just kept his eyes on Matt who started singing.

"You can go

You can start all over again

You can try to find a way to make another day go by."

Izzy cuddled Willis while dancing, thinking about how hard it was to go on without him.

"You can hide

Hold all your feelings inside.

You can try to carry on when all you wanna do is cry."

Tai thought about that, knowing that was exactly how he felt, glad that he finally let it out.

"And maybe,

Someday,

We'll figure all this out,

Try to put an end to all our doubt,

Try to find a way to make things better now and,

Maybe,

Someday,

We'll live our lives out loud,

We'll be better off somehow,

Someday."

TK and Davis hugged each other tightly, glad things worked out the way they did for them.

"Now wait.

Try to find another mistake.

If you throw it all away then maybe you could change your mind.

You can run

And when everything is over and done,

You could shine a little light on everything around you

Man it's good to be someone!"

All the couples were happily dancing, and some of the protesters were even getting the message.

"And maybe,

Someday,

We'll figure all this out,

Try to put an end to all our doubt,

Try to find a way to make things better now and,

Maybe,

Someday,

We'll live our lives out loud,

We'll be better off somehow,

Someday.

And I don't wanna wait, I just wanna know,

I just wanna hear you tell me so,

Give it to me straight, Tell it to me slow."

Joe looked at Ken and smiled, glad that he never gave up on him.

"'Cus maybe,

Someday,

We'll figure all this out,

We'll to put an end to all our doubt,

Try to find a way to just feel better now and,

Maybe,

Someday,

We'll live our lives out loud,

We'll be better off somehow,

Someday.

Well sometimes we don't

Really notice

Just how good it can get

So maybe we should

Start all over

Start all over again."

And this time the GSA sang with him loud, in the crowd.

"Well sometimes we don't

Really notice

Just how good it can get

So maybe we should

Start all over

Start all over again."

The song ended and Matt jumped off the stage and ran to Tai and Kissed him.

"My someday is here with you." Matt smiled.

The End

Hope that was an acceptable ending! I'm sooo nervous!


	21. We'll fast forward to a few years later

Epilogue: 7 years later...

Joe walked across the stage, got his diploma, shook hands, and then walked proudly to the microphone, where he would address the crowed. He smiled wide as he looked down in front and saw Ken. After the applause died down, he finally was ready to speak to everyone.

"Hello." He said with a smile. "I am proud to be this years graduation speaker. Those of you who know me know the journey I have taken to get here. It has taken a long time, a lot of patience of loved ones, and a lot of soul searching, but after meeting the one I love, they made it so easy for me to be myself."

Joe knew most of the people in the audience besides Ken were imagining him talking about a girl, and that made him a little sad, but he knew Ken understood. He had debated coming out then and there and explaining what he really meant by all that, and if Ken wasn't there maybe he would have, but he didn't want Ken to be swept up in the middle of anything, so he went on.

"I have a job lined up. I'm very lucky for that. I'm sure some of you do too, but for those of you that don't, I want to say to you, whatever happens, don't give up. No matter how dim things may get in your future, don't be discouraged, just keep an open mind and something good will happen."

Everyone stood up and cheered, but cheering loudest was Ken, who knew just exactly what he was talking about. After the rest of the ceremony and a graduating party inside the college, Ken looked at his watch.

"Hey Joe, we better get going." Joe frowned.

"Hey, if you want to stay here and keep celebrating I've got no complaints, whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

Joe grinned a little, and they started walking out. "It's not that. I just want to make sure you really want to go. I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Ken shook his head. "Are you serious? I love you, and no one else."

Joe nodded. "I know that." He stopped and kissed him, now that they were outside away from the crowed. "But that doesn't mean it wouldn't be awkward."

"It's fine I promise, lets go!"

Izzy walked into Willis' office at the center.

"Hey honey." Izzy called, and Willis smiled. "We better get going!"

"I know, but first, come here and look at this email I got!"

"Who is it from?" He asked as he walked around the desk.

"Remember Kouji from high-school?"

Izzy blinked. "Who tried to beat me up? No that slipped my mind... why did he email us?"

"Take a look." Willis said, and pointed at the screen.

Izzy read the letter.

Dear Izzy, Willis, and everyone else I knew from High School that works there,

It's been a long time, and I'm probably not the first person you would have expected to hear from, and let's be honest, probably the last person you'd want to hear from. But I'm emailing you because... someone in my family came out to me a few years ago. Someone I was really close with, and, I always assumed that being gay was only for people not in their right mind, and for sickos. But... I know this guy, he's a really great guy. Then I noticed the publicity you guys were getting, all the good you were doing. Not just with gays figuring out who they are, and helping others accept them, but, you have also donated a lot of time and money to other organizations around the city. You help the homeless and the needy. You are showing no discrimination to who you help, you accept everyone, and that's what you are trying to find in return, acceptance. And I grant you that now. In return I would like something too. Forgiveness. Can you ever forgive me for how I treated you? I hope you can... and if there's anything I can do to help... please let me know.

Kouji

Izzy blinked. "Wow."

Willis smiled. "You really did a lot of good here. In a way, I wonder if my parent's faking my suicide was a good thing."

Izzy just stared. "You CAN'T be serious."

"Well not that I'm happy about it, but think about it. Where would we all be right now? I mean, we might still be together, but Tai would still be homophobic, Joe would still be in the closet, and Ken would still be trying to break up Davis and TK."

"Speaking of them, we really need to go."

"Yeah. But I love you, Izzy."

"I love you more, Willis."

They kissed, and then they walked out the door and looked over at a desk.

"Hey Sam, are you sure you don't want to go to the wedding?" Izzy asked.

"Nah." he said. "Thanks though, but someone needs to keep an eye on things here."

"But we have other employees." Willis noted. "You really can go."

He just shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure."

Izzy nodded, and they walked out and got in the car. Izzy sighed.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Willis asked, as he put his hand on top of Izzy's hand.

"I just feel bad for Sam. He seems to be recovered, but he doesn't ever want to leave work, he never wants to go socialize."

"You gotta understand," Willis said. "Sam missed a big chunk of his life, he missed being a teenager, and that's when you usually figure out just who you are, but he didn't get that. So now he doesn't know how to talk to people."

"I just wish we could do something to help him."

"We have helped him." Willis pointed out. "He may have a workaholic life now, but it's more than he would have had otherwise."

Izzy nodded. "I guess your right."

Willis grinned. "Of course I'm right!"

Izzy shook his head. "We spend too much time around Tai."

After a while they pulled into the full parking lot, and walked in. They saw Joe and Ken just infront of them.

"You made it!" Izzy called. "How was graduation?"

"It was great. Ready for a few weeks of vacation before I start working."

Izzy nodded. "Definitely! You deserve that."

They walked in and sat down in the big room with chairs facing the front. Izzy looked over and saw Tai's Mom.

"Hey Mrs. Kamiya! How's it going?" Izzy waved.

She walked over to the pair. "Oh it's going great. I just got engaged."

"Good for you!" Izzy smiled. "I'm glad you're going to be happy again."

She sighed with a smile. "I wouldn't trade those years though. We had two wonderful children. I'm glad they are here."

Izzy nodded. "Is Kari here?"

"Of course." She nodded. "She wouldn't miss this."

Just then a female priest came out and addressed the group.

"Hello everyone, If you please take your seats we'll get started."

Everyone sat down and an organist started playing. Everyone turned to the back to see Mr. Kamiya and Mr. Motomiya walking their sons down the Isle. Tai and Davis were in matching black tuxedo's, and were both smiling wide. When they got to the front of the room, they split on separate sides. Of the room. Izzy couldn't help but smile at the thought of them being a couple. That would be too much to take.

Everyone turned around again to see Mr. Ishida walking in his two sons. Matt and TK were wearing matching white suits, to contrast the black. A clever idea. They walked up and stood by their partners.

The priest addressed the crowed. "You know, nothing makes God happier than when two people... any two people... come together in love. Friends, family, we are gathered here today to join Tai and Matt, as well as Davis and TK in holy matrimony. These two couples have been through a lot over the years, but they have gotten through it all. Davis and TK had a little bit of an easier time, but Tai and Matt had to work a little bit more. They've really worked hard at their relationship, but now, thanks to the activist work by their dear friends Izzy and Willis, they finally are legally allowed to get married, and after all the things they have been through, they are ready to make a full commitment."

He looked over at Tai and Matt. "Tai, Matt, do you take each other to be your lawfully wedded partners, to love each other for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath till death parts you?"

They both nodded. "I do." They both said.

Then the priest looked over at Davis and TK. "And do you take each other to be your lawfully wedded partners, to love each other for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in heath till death parts you?"

"We do." They said.

After the exchanging of the rings, Tai looked over at the priest.

"Before you finish the ceremony, I have something I'd like to say."

The priest nodded, and Tai continued. "Matt... you have been extremely patient with me throughout the years, I don't know what I would have done without you. You have put up with so much... and I hope I can spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you."

Matt shook his head. "Shut up Tai. I love you too. And the trouble you put me through was all made up the night you said you loved me."

Tai grinned evilly. "Yeah because that was the night we-."

"Continue!" Matt said frantically to the priest, who nodded.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you equal partners, in a loving marriage. You may now kiss."

And both couples kissed, and everyone cheered.

As everyone was clearing out, TK kissed Davis again and said with a smile, "You didn't have anything to say to me like that?"

Davis just looked with that blank stare of his. "But we only had that one fight about Ken..."

TK just chuckled. "You never change. I love you this way, Davis."

"I love you too TK."

And then they hugged each other.

At the reception Izzy saw everyone in the room that had been effected by the GSA, well everyone but Sam... He couldn't help be a little proud of himself. Because of standing up for what was right, countless lives were put on track, and though things weren't perfect, It was obvious to him that over time, It gets better.

The End

I hope that was a good ending, and I hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
